Sans Lui
by Bruniblondi
Summary: - Lâche-moi ! Hurle le jeune McCall. Il faut le sauver ! - C'est trop tard ! Hurle à son tour Derek. Scott, c'est trop tard ! (je crains toujours autant pour les résumés ")
1. Prologue

_Coucou les gens!_

_Me revoila avec une nouvelle fic (Sterek évidemment) qui, pour l'instant, est toujours en cours d'écriture, ce qui fait que si vous avez des trucs que vous voulez voir dans la fic, ben pour une fois je pourrais en tenir compte ;) _

_Je voulais m'excuser pour ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews sur mes autres fics, c'est plus du retard que j'ai, c'est.. Heu... Je sais même plus comment ça s'appelle à ce niveau là... Pardon..._

* * *

><p><em>Donc, le speech pour situer les choses. Cette fic fait directement suite à la saison 4, mais normalement si j'ai bien fait les choses, vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'avoir vu. Enfin, pour l'instant, mais comme je suis encore en cours d'écriture, ça peut changer, mais je vous préviendrais ^^<em>

_Pour que les choses soient claires (puisqu'on m'a fait le reproche sur une autre fic) je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura du Bottom!Derek. **C'est une possibilité! **(Marie (guest) j'espère que cette fois tu l'as vu puisque je l'ai remis ici comme je l'avais mis sur Et Si C'était Vrai)_

_Je vais essayer de poster deux fois par semaine, le mercredi et le samedi si mon Bêta peut suivre, sinon ce ne sera que le mercredi  
>Et comme le prologue est quand même très très court, je poste le chapitre 1 ce soir ;)<em>

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

><p>Derek lit sur son canapé quand le bruit d'un moteur crachotant légèrement lui fait lever les yeux au ciel. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprend qu'il a eu dix-sept heures et trente-quatre minutes de tranquillité. C'est-à-dire sans voir le bavard de la meute. Le Bêta pose son livre parce qu'il sait bien que de toute façon, avec Stiles dans les parages, il ne pourra pas lire.<p>

Les minutes passent et l'humain n'entre toujours pas dans le loft. Derek fronce les sourcils et va vérifier à la fenêtre. La vieille jeep est toujours là, mais pas de trace de Stiles. Le loup décide d'aller vérifier parce que si Stiles a des ennuis juste sous ses fenêtres et qu'il ne fait rien, il n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler. Il aura probablement une conférence de quatre heures sur « J'avais des problèmes et Derek n'a rien fait alors que je passe mon temps à sauver son cul poilu sans recevoir un seul merci ».

Seulement quand il arrive en bas de l'immeuble, le Bêta constate que l'humain est au téléphone. Le jeune Stilinski lui fait un signe de la main auquel Derek répond machinalement.

Et soudain, l'enfer se déchaine.

Le souffle d'une explosion projette le loup contre le mur de l'immeuble, l'assommant.

OoOoO

Une voix paniquée hurle dans les oreilles de Derek qui cligne des yeux. Sa vision est floue et ses oreilles bourdonnent. Il lui faut un certain temps pour comprendre ce que Scott lui dit.

- …Stiles ? Derek ! Où est Stiles ?

- Voiture, balbutie le loup de naissance.

- Stiles est dans sa voiture ?

Pourquoi Scott a l'air si horrifié ? Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Derek sent l'odeur. L'odeur âcre et lourde de quelque chose qui brûle. Se redressant difficilement, il découvre que la jeep flambe.

- Non, murmure-t-il, incrédule.

- Derek, tu es sûr que Stiles est dans sa voiture ? Panique le jeune Alpha.

- Oui…

Le loup de naissance n'a que le temps de se jeter sur le jeune mordu pour l'empêcher de se précipiter sur la voiture en proie aux flammes.

- Lâche-moi ! Hurle le jeune McCall. Il faut le sauver !

- C'est trop tard ! Hurle à son tour Derek. Scott, c'est trop tard !

Scott s'effondre dans les bras de Derek qui regarde la jeep sans vraiment la voir.

C'est trop tard…

* * *

><p><em>Oui j'ai osé tuer Stiles, mais je le dis et le redis et le re-répète, j'aime les Happy end et cette fic est réellement une Sterek ;)<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_Bon je vais essayer de pas vous faire un speech plus long que le chapitre, promis ^^_  
><em>Donc avant tout, merci à tous pour les reviews, les mises en favoris et les follows. Je vous aime et merci de me lire! Et vous savez quoi? je suis à jour dans les reviews de cette fic! C'est pas beau? Moi je trouve que si ;)<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>RAR<em>**

_**Guest**: Bon le titre mr fait souci. Le debut aussi maia jai confiance on verra ou ca menera._

_+ Ben le titre c'est obligé, je pense que je ne pouvais pas mettre autre chose, tu verras pourquoi ;) Aaah c'est gentil de me faire confiance. Tu devrais pas, mais c'est gentil ^^ Merci de me lire :D_

_**Misa-Chan**: Oh bordel tu as tué Stiles! Premier chapitre et paf tu l'as tué! I'm shocked! Eh ben je sens qu'avec cette fanfiction je vais pas m'ennuyer du tout! Bon début, du moins... Jusqu'à ce que ça est fait Boum! J'attend la suite avec impatience!_

_+ Je sais je suis une vilaine et le pire c'est que je me soigne même pas ;) J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas, c'est mon but! Mais si même après le Boum, c'était bon. Bien je sais pas, mais bon ça l'était ;) Merci de me lire ^^_

_**carmin**: oh non! T'as pas fais ca! Tu n'as pas osé! ... Eh ba si... Tu es... désarmante, déstabilisante... Euh j en ai pas d'autres. Bref, je me demande bien comme, tu vas nous le ressusciter, et y a intérêt que ce soit bien fait! Qu'il en manque pas un morceau (de Stiles ou d'explication, je sais pas)! Quoique je te fais confiance pour faire des trucs complètement tordus mais qui paraissent tellement logique! A ce soir!_

_+Oh si! Si si je l'ai fait ^^ je suis pas sûre que ce soit des compliments, mais soit, je prend ;) Je t'avoue qu'après avoir écrit le prologue je me suis posé presque la même question. ça a fait un truc du genre "Et maintenant que tu as tué Stiles, tu fais comment pour l'écrire ton Sterek?" Ben, je vais te laisser lire et tu verras comment j'ai fait ;) Merci de me lire et on est ce soir ^^_

_**Wm**: Super debut vivement la suite :-)_

_+ Merci beaucoup, la suite est là et merci de me lire ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Six mois plus tard.<strong>

Des flammes l'entourent et une voix accusatrice chuchote à son oreille.

« Tu m'as laissé mourir. Tu ne m'as pas sauvé. »

Derek se réveille en sursaut. Le corps baigné de sueur, les mains tremblantes et la respiration hachée, le Lycan regarde autour de lui. De ses yeux de loup, il parcourt l'obscurité de sa chambre, même s'il sait qu'il n'y a rien. Il est seul. Seul avec ses cartons dans son nouvel appartement.

Le Lycan a été incapable de rester dans son loft. Pas après ce qui s'est passé. Sauf que cinq mois après avoir déménagé, il n'est toujours pas installé. Il en est incapable. S'installer voudrait dire accepter. Et c'est juste impossible. Oh, il sait. Il sait que Stiles est mort. Il était là. Il en a été témoin. Ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Surtout qu'ils n'ont aucune idée sur qui a posé une bombe sur la voiture de Stiles. Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre pourquoi ! Pourquoi Stiles ? Ça ne rendrait pas les choses plus acceptables, mais au moins pourraient-ils comprendre.

Derek pense à tout ce qui a changé en six mois. À tous ceux qui ont changés en six mois. Le shérif a tenté de prendre sa retraite, mais le maire ne pas l'a pas laissé faire. Le politicien a expliqué au policier qu'il pouvait prendre autant de temps qu'il voulait mais que sa retraite, il la prendrait certainement la vieille de sa mort. John a tempêté, hurlé, frappé des murs, mais rien n'y a fait. Le shérif est en congé sabbatique. Ou plutôt, était. Derek a réussi à le convaincre de retourner au travail. Parce que si l'homme est occupé, ça lui laissera moins de temps pour ruminer. Ça fait presque deux semaines maintenant et le Bêta passe le voir tous les jours et lui apporte à manger. Et quand lui ne peut pas être là, c'est Jordan Parrish, l'adjoint, qui se charge de prendre le relai. Ça semble fonctionner. Surtout depuis que le jeune Hale a fait taire ses scrupules et entre tous les jours par effraction dans la maison pour vider toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'il peut trouver. Et quand il y a de l'Aconit ou du sorbier à un endroit, il envoie Parrish. Ça fonctionne aussi. C'est bancal mais ça fonctionne.

Derek a plus de mal avec Lydia. La jeune femme se reproche de ne rien avoir vu venir. Le Lycan a beau lui assurer que personne ne lui en veut, que de toute façon, elle ne perçoit que le surnaturel et que l'attaque contre Stiles n'était pas surnaturelle, rien n'y fait. La jeune Banshee se blâme. Parfois, elle hurle et frappe Derek qui la laisse faire. Ces soirs-là, ils finissent écroulé sur le sol, Lydia frappant mollement sur la poitrine du loup en sanglotant. D'autre fois, la rousse se contente de fixer le vide en marmonnant que Stiles l'aimait et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pu lui rendre ses sentiments ? Les soirées en compagnie de Lydia laissent Derek physiquement et émotionnellement vidé.

Pourtant, le pire reste Scott. L'Alpha n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Scott ne rit plus, ne sourit plus. Il mange à peine et est presque catatonique. C'est comme si la vie l'avait quitté en même temps que son meilleur ami. Même Kira n'arrive pas le faire réagir.

Sachant qu'il sera incapable de se rendormir, Derek se lève et se plante devant un grand panneau en plexiglass. Son regard parcourt les différents papiers scotchés dessus. Les articles de journaux sur l'explosion de la jeep. Les copies des rapports d'enquêtes que Parrish lui a fournies. Il a même le rapport d'autopsie. Sauf que celui-ci n'est pas affiché. Le loup ne peut pas le lire. Ça lui est juste impossible. Ça rendrait tout bien trop réel.

Il sait. Bien sûr qu'il sait que Stiles est mort. Il était là quand la poubelle sur roues a explosée. Il l'a vu brûler. Il était là quand le corps a été retiré de la carcasse encore fumante. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne parvient pas à _croire_ que Stiles est mort.

Six mois et quand la porte s'ouvre, Derek s'attend toujours à ce que ce soit l'humain qui entre, se lançant dans un long monologue. C'est toujours douloureux et bizarrement décevant quand il découvre que ce n'est pas le jeune homme, que c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Qui aurait pu croire que ce serait la voix du bavard qui lui manquerait le plus. Pas lui en tout cas.

Quand son portable sonne, Derek regarde machinalement l'heure et fronce les sourcils en constatant qu'il est trois heures du matin. Qui peut bien appeler à cette heure-là ? Avisant le nom qui s'affiche sur l'écran, le loup sent les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Braeden. Après l'explosion, il a chargé la mercenaire de trouver ce qui s'était passé. En six mois, elle a seulement trouvé que l'explosif provenait d'un vol dans une base militaire et que le détonateur porte la marque d'un assassin professionnel. Sauf que ça ne colle pas parce que l'assassin ne tue que des personnages politiques. Pour ce qu'ils en savent en tout cas.

Le Lycan décroche.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Tu ne vas jamais le croire, lui répond-elle sur un ton incrédule qui laisse à penser qu'elle-même a du mal.

OoOoO

Derek jette un regard furieux à Braeden. La jeune femme ne s'en formalise pas. Elle le connait bien. Ils ont été ensemble pendant quelques temps, même si c'était plus sexuel que sentimental. Derek a toujours été en colère. Ça s'était un peu apaisé avant l'explosion. C'est revenu après. L'ancienne émissaire a encore assez de capacités pour percevoir que derrière cette colère se cache quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant. Oh bien sûr, le Bêta a souffert de la perte de sa famille. Énormément souffert. Néanmoins, avec la perte de Stiles, c'est une douleur différente. Une colère différente. La mercenaire ne pense pas que son ex se rende compte de cette différence et ce n'est pas elle qui va lui faire remarquer. Elle a déjà assez de cicatrices, merci bien.

Plus que furieux, Derek est abasourdi. Il ne comprend pas et ça l'énerve.

- Tu es sûre de ça ? Insiste-t-il.

- Oui Derek, soupire Braeden. Pour la quatrième fois, je suis sûre de cette information.

Le Lycan pousse un énorme soupir et ramasse la photo que la jeune femme lui a apportée.

- Je dois parler à Parrish.

- Tu ne vas pas aller voir Scott ? S'étonne-t-elle. Ou le Shérif ?

- Seulement quand je serais sûr, grogne l'ex-Alpha. Ils ont le droit de savoir, mais je veux être sûr d'avoir le vrai responsable de la mort de Stiles avant.

OoOoO

Derek regarde la maison et se demande si c'est vrai. Parce que ça lui semble juste impossible. C'est un ami de Stiles, pourquoi aurait-il volé un explosif militaire pour le poser sous la jeep ? Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça. Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Le loup tourne la tête quand une voiture vient se garer derrière la sienne. L'homme qui sort du véhicule de police est jeune, mais il a déjà vécu beaucoup de choses.

- Derek, salut le nouvel arrivant.

- Jordan, répond le Lycan.

- C'est lui ?

- C'est encore à vérifier, mais d'après les informations que j'ai, on dirait bien.

Alors que le loup s'avance dans l'allée, l'adjoint du Shérif pose sa main sur son bras pour le retenir.

- Attends !

- Quoi ? S'exaspère Derek.

- Tes yeux sont bleus, murmure Jordan. Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça. Surtout si on se plante. Et si on a raison, il faut qu'on l'amène vivant et en un seul morceau au Shérif.

Le Bêta ronchonne mais tient la bride à son loup. Satisfait, le policier hoche la tête et les deux hommes vont à la porte et Jordan sonne.

Le jeune homme qui leur ouvre la porte ne ressemble pas à un assassin. Ce serait même tout le contraire. Il est musclé, a un beau visage à la peau halée, des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns foncés qui ne sont que bonté. On lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, comme dit l'adage. Pourtant, Derek ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ce que disent les gens qui découvrent que leur voisin est un tueur en série : « Il était si gentil. Il était si serviable. Tout le monde l'aimait. » _Tout le monde l'aime_. C'est exactement ce que tout le monde dit de cet adolescent.

- Bonjour, dit le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut la visite de la police à sept heures du matin ?

Avant que le policier ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le loup colle la photo sous le nez du jeune. Celui-ci soupire en regardant l'image où on peut le voir, une casquette sur la tête, placer un objet sous la voiture de Stiles.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ça ? Gronde le Bêta.

- Je lui avais dit que vous trouveriez quelque chose, soupire le jeune homme.

- À qui as-tu dit ça ? Demande Parrish.

- Je l'ai dit à Stiles, répond Danny.

* * *

><p><em>Oh mince, un Cliff! Ben qu'est ce qu'il fait là? non mais avouez qu'il est moins pire que le précédent... Ou pas ^^<em>


	3. Chapter 2

_Je suis super fière de moi, j'ai répondu à tout le monde *se fait un câlin* et double fierté, j'ai dit que je posterais en début d'après midi, je suis en avance *danse de la victoire* Faites pas attention, ma meilleure amie a trouvé très drôle de m'appeler en pleine nuit (je maintiens que 10h un samedi alors que les gosses sont pas là, c'est le milieu de la nuit!)_

_Bref RAR_

_**Misa-Chan:** Danny? DANNY! WHY? a la demande de notre hyperactif international? Et tu nous lâche cette bombe comme ça et hop tu coupe! T_T pourquoi tant de haine! Franchement je suis juste captivée, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire le prochaine chapitre._

_+ Oui Danny, je sais lol Pourquoi? parce que j'ai plein de projets pour lui et qu'il m'a trop manqué pendant la saison 4 (oui je sais on dirait pas) Ben oui j'aime les bombes, en tout cas sur cette fic loool mais non je ne hais personne. Merci, je suis contente que l'histoire t'intéresse. Merci de me lire :D_

_**Aurelie:** waaaaa_

_+Je sais, je sais, j'abuse ^^_

_**Mlanie C:** Oh bordel tu est cruel de nous laisser sur une fin comme celle-ci :o Vite la suite, je veux savoir lol En tout cas j'adore énormément :) Hâte de lire le prochain chapitre :D_

__+ Mais nooon je ne suis pas cruelle. Sadique oui, cruelle jamais ;) LA suite est là, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ^Merci de me lire :D__

* * *

><em>Vous m'avez beaucoup fait rire en reviews parce que si vous m'aviez eu sous la main, je pense que j'aurais passé un mauvais quart d'heure loool<em> 

_Bonne lecture et merci de me lire, vous êtes les meilleurs(es)!_

* * *

><p>Le sang dans les veines de Derek se change en glace. Il a froid et a la désagréable impression qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir chaud à nouveau. Ses bras sont couverts de chair de poule et il doit se retenir de claquer des dents. Il a conscience que c'est mental, mais il ne peut rien y faire. La voix de Parrish lui parvient de très loin, comme si sa tête était enveloppée dans du coton.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je raconte que c'est Stiles qui m'a demandé de poser une bombe sur sa jeep, explique Danny.

Non-sens, pense Derek. Ça n'a absolument aucun sens. Stiles n'a absolument aucune raison de faire une chose pareille. Et s'il l'avait fait, ça voudrait dire qu'il savait qu'il y avait une bombe sous sa voiture. Ce qui voudrait dire que l'humain avait fait exprès de rester dans la jeep pour que Derek vienne voir ce qui se passait. Pour que Derek voit la jeep exploser. Mais Stiles ne lui aurait jamais fait ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas alors que sa famille est morte dans un incendie. Ça aurait été beaucoup trop cruel et Stiles n'était pas quelqu'un de cruel.

Derek plaque soudain Danny contre le mur le plus proche et les yeux bleus et les crocs sortis, il grogne.

- Tu mens ! Stiles n'aurait jamais fait ça !

- Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de partir, intervient une petite voix chevrotante derrière le loup.

Le Lycan se retourne sans lâcher l'adolescent pour voir une petite vieille dame qui les fusille du regard. Elle est encore plus typée hawaïenne que Danny. Mais ce n'est pas ce que remarque réellement Derek. Ce qui l'interpelle, c'est l'aura crépitante de puissance qui l'entoure.

- Je ne partirais pas sans avoir les réponses à mes questions, rétorque-t-il sèchement.

Sans que les deux hommes comprennent comment, ils se retrouvent soudain sur le perron de la maison.

- Tu as déjà toutes les réponses, loup, l'informe la femme depuis le pas de la porte. Il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle referme la porte sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Il s'est passé quoi là ? Demande Parrish, abasourdi. Comment elle a fait ça ?

- Sorcière, lâche Derek sur un ton désabusé. Ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Danny avait l'air de dire que Stiles voulait mourir. Sauf que ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il ne se serait jamais suicidé. Pas si ça devait laisser son père seul. Et il ne l'aurait pas fait de cette manière de toute façon.

- Stiles a demandé à Danny de poser l'explosif sur la jeep, répète Jordan. Ça ne nous dit pas où Stiles a eu cet explosif, ni d'où provient le détonateur. Je doute que le fils du Shérif ait pu être un assassin professionnel. Et c'est quoi cette histoire ? On a toutes les réponses, il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux. Ça ne veut rien dire.

Derek réfléchit quelques secondes, puis grimace.

- Tu crois que tu peux faire en sorte que je puisse examiner la jeep, sans que le shérif le sache ? Demande-t-il.

Parrish jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- C'est jouable si on y a va maintenant, acquiesce le policier. Pourquoi tu veux aller voir la jeep ?

Le regard du Lycan erre un instant sur la façade de la maison et il lui semble voir un léger mouvement à la fenêtre du second étage, mais c'est tellement furtif qu'il n'en est pas sûr. Finalement, il répond :

- S'il suffit réellement d'ouvrir les yeux, alors nous avons peut-être loupé quelque chose. Autant tout reprendre depuis le début.

OoOoO

La jeep est dans un coin à l'écart dans le parking du poste de police. La ville de Beacon Hills n'est pas équipée pour garder d'aussi grosses pièces à conviction. Les policiers auraient dû envoyer la carcasse dans un lieu de stockage dans une autre ville. Sauf qu'il s'agit du meurtre du fils du Shérif. Tous connaissaient le gamin. Ça leur manque de ne plus voir Stiles débouler dans le poste en clamant : « Papa, ta salade est là ! Tais-toi, tes artères me remercieront plus tard ! » Aussi ne sont-ils pas très enclins à laisser la main à quelqu'un d'autre.

Pour une fois, Raphaël McCall a servi à quelque chose. L'agent fédéral a fait en sorte que toutes les preuves restent à Beacon Hills et a fait jouer ses relations pour être en charge de l'enquête. Fondamentalement, ça ne change rien puisque l'enquête est au point mort.

Derek se tient à quelques mètres de l'épave calcinée. Il tente de contrôler sa respiration, mais il a du mal. Les images de la voiture en proie aux flammes avec Stiles à l'intérieur ne cessent d'essayer de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et il fait de son mieux pour les repousser. Tout se télescope dans sa tête. Sa famille, Stiles, le manoir Hale, la jeep. C'est difficile de ne pas faire l'amalgame. Se secouant, le loup s'avance lentement.

Est-ce que c'est lui ou bien l'odeur de chairs brûlées flotte-elle dans l'air ? Mais c'est impossible. Pas après six mois.

Le loup fait son maximum, utilise ses sens jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient saturés par les odeurs et les bruits ambiants, mais il ne découvre rien. Découragé, il sort du parking et retourne à sa voiture. En arrivant devant son 4x4 Toyota, le Bêta ne peut s'empêcher d'entendre la voix de Stiles qui se moque de lui.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Tu as acheté ça à la place de la Camaro ? Tu as sniffé de l'Aconit ou quoi ? »_

- Derek ? Appelle une voix qui sort le loup de ses souvenirs.

Derek voit Liam et son ami Mason qui l'attendent.

- Hey, les gars. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demande-t-il. Vous ne devriez pas être au lycée ?

- Jeu heu… Commence le jeune bêta.

- Liam m'a tout raconté et j'ai des questions, explique le jeune black.

- Tout raconté sur quoi ? Questionne Derek en plissant les yeux.

- Sur heu… Vos problèmes de poil, précise Mason. Et aussi, je ne connaissais pas Stiles mais je voudrais aider à découvrir ce qui s'est passé.

Dieu, que ces deux gamins ressemblent à Scott et Stiles quand il les a rencontré. Ça le ramène plus d'un an en arrière. Les choses ont tellement changé depuis. Stiles est mort, Scott n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Lydia n'est pas loin de la folie. Derek a-t-il le droit de les entrainer dans sa quête ? Non, définitivement non, décide-t-il.

- Je répondrais à vos questions, déclare-t-il. Mais vous restez en dehors de l'enquête sur Stiles.

- Derek, dit Liam. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais je n'oublie pas qu'il m'a aidé à me contrôler. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. Et puis, il faisait partie de la meute.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que les parents donnent à leurs gamins dans le coin pour que vous vouliez tous plonger dans les ennuis ? Grogne l'ex-Alpha.

- C'est juste… Stiles était humain, continu le jeune joueur de La Crosse. Et malgré ça, il n'a jamais hésité à aider.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire, conclut Mason.

- Vous ne le connaissiez même pas, soupire le loup de naissance.

- C'est vrai, reconnait Liam. Mais, au lycée, on reste souvent avec Lydia et elle nous a raconté plein d'histoires sur Stiles. Et quand on va voir Scott, madame McCall nous en raconte aussi. J'aurais voulu le connaitre plus.

Derek observe les deux gamins qui n'ont même pas seize ans et dans leurs yeux brillent la même détermination qu'il a toujours vu dans les yeux de Stiles. C'est ce qui le décide.

- Très bien, capitule-t-il. Mais si, vous vous faites tuer, ne venez pas vous plaindre ! On va chez moi !

Les deux jeunes montent dans le 4x4 sans faire de commentaires.

OoOoO

Quand ils arrivent tous les trois dans l'appartement de Derek, Mason se dirige aussitôt vers le panneau où le jeune Hale a affiché tout ce qu'il sait. Le jeune humain détaille lentement et avec la plus grande attention les photos de la scène de crime et lit les différents papiers avec la même application. Il s'approche parfois et touche deux papiers différents comme pour vérifier les connexions.

- Tout est là ? demande-t-il.

- Presque, répond Derek en s'approchant à son tour.

Le Lycan ajoute la photo de Danny posant la bombe et note sur un post-it « à la demande de Stiles » avant de le coller sur la photo.

- Ça veut dire quoi « à la demande de Stiles » ? interroge Lima. Et c'est qui ce mec ?

- C'est Danny, explique l'ex-Alpha. Il est aussi un ami de Stiles et apparemment, c'est lui qui a posé la bombe.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? S'exclame Mason.

- Il dit que c'est Stiles qui le lui a demandé.

- Ça n'a pas de sens, murmure l'humain.

- Peut-être que si, intervient Liam qui fronce les sourcils. Tu te souviens de toutes les histoires que nous raconte Lydia ? Dans tout ce qu'elle nous a dit sur Stiles, y a un truc qui revient toujours.

- Et c'est quoi ? Fait Derek avec lassitude.

Le Lycan est fatigué. Outre le fait qu'il a très mal dormi, il n'en peut plus de ressasser tout ça sans rien découvrir de nouveau. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que si Stiles était là, l'enquête serait résolue depuis des semaines. Mais si le bavard était là, il n'y aurait pas besoin d'enquêter.

- Stiles était prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres. Rien que l'histoire avec le Nigo… Nogi… Le truc japonais le prouve.

- Le Nogistune, corrige machinalement Derek, tout en réfléchissant avant de secouer la tête. Non, s'il avait voulu nous protéger de quelque chose, il en aurait parlé à Scott.

- Tu es sûr de ça ? Insiste Mason.

Non, il n'en est pas sûr et c'est bien ça le problème.

* * *

><p><em>C'est pas un cliff alors vous avez pas le droit de vouloir me faire du mal!<em>


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir les gens, comment ça va? Moi ça va. Bon oui je poste en avance, j'ai cru comprendre que vous m'en voudriez pas et comme demain ça va être la course, je sais pas si j'aurais le temps. Donc voila, le chapitre de mercredi, posté le mardi ^^_

_Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde *presque fière parce que j'ai un doute quand même*_

_Et voici les RAR ^^_

_**Wm:** Super chapitre :-)_

_+ Merci beaucoup ^^ et merci de me lire ^^_

_**carmin: **putain mais c'est un vrai casse tête cette histoire! Comment Danny (ou Stiles) a pu voler de l'explosif à l'armée? Pourquoi Stiles a t-il demandé ça à Danny? Quel rôle vont jouer Liam et Mason? Est ce que Lydia et Scott vont réussir à remonter la pente? Vivement la suite pour pouvoir avoir plus d'indices parce que là c'est trop maigre... A la prochaine!_

_+J'avoue je suis partie dans un truc super compliqué, mais promis, ça va être simple (je me comprends ^^) Ah ça, explications dans le chapitre 10, enfin 11 sur FF, je sais c'est loin ^^ La suite arrive juste là ^^ Merci de me lire ^^_

_**Misa-Chan:** Pas le droit de te faire du mal tu as raison, mais on a le droit de t'harceler pour la suite! La suite...la suite...la suite! o Bref j'ai juste dévorée ce chapitre encore plus d'intrigue j'adore! Stiles est-il en vie ou mort?! Sa mort est-elle simulée? Sera-t-il de retour dans un cosplay de lapin? Derek est il fan de chocolat?! Tant de questions qui reste pour le moment sans réponses. La suite.. La suite.. La suite Hâte de lire LA SUITE! ._

_+Heu oui, on peut sans problème me harceler loool Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tes questions sans spoilers. Oui même sur le cosplay et le chocolat. Ce sont des éléments importants de la fic mdr la suite arrive ^^ Merci de me lire ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Au programme de ce chapitre, des questions, des questions, encore et toujours des questions ^^<em>  
><em>Et aucune réponse ou presque (bouh la vilaine)<em>

* * *

><p>Liam, Mason et Derek passent la journée à explorer la piste : « Stiles s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver. » Pour ça, ils essayent de lister ceux qui pourraient en vouloir à la meute. La liste est courte, très courte. Elle ne comporte qu'un seul nom : « Kate ». La jeune femme, devenue la <em>loba<em>, est toujours dans la nature. Mais Derek a du mal à croire qu'elle soit impliquée. Pas parce que ça ne lui ressemble pas, mais parce qu'il n'y a rien eu d'autre depuis la mort de Stiles. Et ça, ça ne ressemble absolument pas à cette salope psychopathe.

Sauf qu'à part elle, Derek ne voit pas qui pourrait vouloir faire du mal à la meute.

- Peut-être qu'on s'y prend mal, marmonne Mason qui est toujours planté devant le panneau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demande Liam.

- On est parti du principe que Stiles s'est sacrifié pour la meute, que c'est un problème surnaturel. Mais si on se trompait ? Si c'était pour protéger son père ?

Derek laisse son regard vagabonder sur le panneau en plexiglass pendant que son cerveau mouline à plein régime. Mason n'a pas tort, ça concerne peut-être uniquement la famille Stilinski.

Pour ce qu'en sait Derek, John Stilinski a toujours été policier à Beacon Hills. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il a appris ces six derniers mois, c'est qu'il ne connait quasiment rien sur la vie de Stiles et sur sa famille. Rien ne dit que le Shérif n'a pas été policier dans une grande ville avant de venir ici. Peut-être a-t-il arrêté de dangereux criminels par le passé et que l'un d'eux est sorti de prison récemment. Le responsable aurait probablement fait connaitre les raisons de son acte, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, ils ne peuvent négliger aucune piste. De plus, ça expliquerait pourquoi Stiles lui-même a demandé à Danny de poser la bombe et pourquoi il n'a rien dit à Scott.

Le Lycan attrape son téléphone.

« Adjoint Parrish. »

- Jordan, c'est Derek, dit le loup. Peux-tu vérifier où le Shérif a travaillé avant de venir à Beacon Hills, s'il te plait ? Et si certains criminels qu'il a arrêté n'ont pas été libérés dans les derniers mois écoulés.

- Derek, je… Heu, hésite le policier. Nous avons déjà exploré cette piste.

- Et ? Insiste le jeune Hale.

- Le Shérif Stilinski a toujours habité Beacon Hills et personne n'est après lui.

- Je vois, murmure Derek. Merci.

Le Bêta raccroche, et frustré et en colère, il jette son téléphone contre le mur.

- Derek ! Interpelle Liam.

- Il n'y a rien, putain ! Hurle l'ex-Alpha. Six mois et y'a rien. On ne sait pas pourquoi Stiles aurait voulu poser une bombe sur sa voiture ! On ne sait pas qui aurait pu le vouloir mort ! On ne sait pas si ça concerne la meute ou pas ! On ne sait rien de rien !

Mason, inquiet de cette explosion de colère, recule et bute dans une pile de cartons qui s'écroule au sol. L'ancien Alpha lui grogne dessus et paniqué, l'humain se précipite pour ramasser tout ce qu'il a fait tomber.

Une photo à moitié échappée d'un dossier attire son attention. Une photo d'un corps calciné. Curieux, le jeune gay s'empare du dossier et le parcourt rapidement.

- C'est le rapport d'autopsie ? Demande-t-il.

- Ouais ! Grogne Derek.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas affiché ? Interroge encore Mason.

Le loup de naissance doit se retenir pour ne pas frapper le gamin. Il doit se rappeler fermement que ce n'est pas la faute de Mason, qu'il ne fait pas exprès d'être insensible. Il ne connaissait pas Stiles. Pour lui, c'est presqu'un corps anonyme. Mais pour Derek, c'est beaucoup plus. Afficher les photos et le rapport d'autopsie, ce serait un rappel permanent de ce qu'il a encore perdu. Un ami. Un membre de la meute. Un membre de sa nouvelle famille.

Le Lycan espère vraiment que Stiles n'est pas mort à cause d'histoires surnaturelles. C'est probablement égoïste de sa part, mais Derek ne veut pas se sentir encore plus coupable qu'il ne l'est. Il s'en veut déjà assez pour ne pas avoir perçu l'odeur de l'explosif, de ne pas avoir entendu le cliquetis du détonateur. S'il n'avait pas été aussi agacé par la présence du bavard, s'il était descendu plus rapidement, s'il avait fait un peu plus attention… Derek se dit qu'il aurait pu sauver le bavard.

Au lieu de ça, il a rouspété parce que Stiles venait encore troubler sa solitude et sa tranquillité. Maintenant, le jeune Hale donnerait n'importe quoi pour que l'humain passe la porte de son appartement et se lance dans un long monologue ou lui pose une question stupide, comme la fois où il lui a demandé si les loups-garous avaient des nœuds comme leurs cousins sauvages. Derek l'a frappé ce jour-là. Comme souvent. Pas fort. Juste un taquet derrière la tête, mais il s'en veut quand même.

Le loup revoit toutes les fois où il a menacé Stiles, où il l'a frappé ou bousculé. Et maintenant, il se dit que c'est juste incroyable que l'humain soit revenu encore et toujours. Qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie à maintes reprises. Derek ne pense pas que lui-même aurait pu agir de la même manière si leurs positions avaient été inversées. Il aurait envoyé Stiles se faire foutre.

Et pourtant, une sorte d'amitié s'est créée entre eux. Fragile et un peu bancale, mais une amitié quand même. Et au-delà de l'amitié, il y avait de la confiance. Parce que Derek savait que quoi qu'il arrive, Stiles serait toujours là. Avec ses plans foireux, ses idées loufoques et ses questions parfois débiles. Dieu, ce que l'humain lui manque.

- Eh beh, c'est quand même incroyable que Stiles ne se soit jamais rien cassé en traînant autant avec des loups-garous.

La remarque innocente de Mason interpelle Derek qui fronce les sourcils.

- Comment ça, jamais rien cassé ? Dit le loup de naissance. Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- C'est marqué dans le rapport du légiste, explique l'ado. Il a fait des radios complètes du corps et à part les blessures normales suite à une explosion, il n'y a aucune trace d'anciennes fractures.

- Mais…, fait Liam.

- Liam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionne Derek.

Le loup de naissance sait que le jeune mordu vient de penser à quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Ça se voit à son expression confuse.

- Madame McCall nous a raconté une histoire, l'autre jour, explique le jeune Dunbar. Scott et Stiles sont montés à un arbre. Ils devaient avoir huit ou neuf ans, je crois et Stiles…

- S'est cassé le bras en tombant de l'arbre, souffle l'ami du jeune mordu. Sauf que ça n'apparait pas sur les radios.

- Ça fait longtemps, fait remarquer Derek. C'est guéri, donc c'est normal que ça n'apparaisse pas, non ?

- Non, on devrait quand même voir là où l'os s'est reconstitué, contre Mason.

- Tu es sûr de ça ? demande l'ex-alpha, fébrile.

- Faudrait mettre la main sur les radios pour être absolument sûr, mais… Oui, je suis sûr, acquiesce le jeune.

Le Bêta attrape son téléphone et pour la première fois, compose un numéro.

« Allô ? »

- Melissa, c'est Derek.

« Il y a un problème ? C'est Scott ? » S'affole l'infirmière.

- Non non, s'empresse de la rassurer le Lycan. C'est à propos de Stiles.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- Est-ce que Stiles s'est déjà cassé quelque chose ?

« Eh bien oui » Répond Melissa, perplexe. « Il s'est cassé le bras quand lui et Scott avaient neuf ans. Il s'est aussi cassé la jambe, il y a trois ans. Pourquoi ? »

- Est-ce que ça apparaitrait sur des radios ?

« Oui. Derek, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- Je ne suis pas sûr, avoue Derek. Est-ce que vous pouvez accéder aux radios faites lors de l'autopsie depuis votre poste ?

« Derek, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? » S'exclame l'infirmière.

-Je sais, Melissa, croyez-moi, je sais. Stiles était comme un fils pour vous et je ne vous demanderais pas ça, si ce n'était pas important, plaide le loup.

« Très bien. Ne quitte pas. » Capitule la mère de Scott.

- Merci.

En bruit de fond, le Bêta entend le cliquetis des touches du clavier, puis une souris d'ordinateur comme l'infirmière accède au dossier de Stiles. Et soudain, elle pousse une exclamation étouffée.

- Melissa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiète Derek.

« Stiles… Le corps… » Balbutie-t-elle. « Il n'y a aucune trace des fractures. »

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

« Oh mon dieu, Derek ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! » Exige-t-elle à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Je ne sais pas. Melissa, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

« Il est impossible que le corps soit celui de Stiles. Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé ! » Crie presque l'infirmière. « Derek, si ce n'est pas le corps de Stiles, où est-il ? »

- J'en sais rien, mais je vais tout faire pour le découvrir, promet le loup avant de raccrocher.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Mason qui n'a pas de super-ouïe qui lui aurait permis de suivre la conversation.

- Le corps qui a été autopsié n'était pas celui de Stiles, lui répond Liam.

- C'était qui alors ? Et où est le corps de Stiles ?

Ça, c'était la grande question. Où est le corps de Stiles ?

* * *

><p><em>Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de bonnes fêtes de Noël. A samedi ^^<em>


	5. Chapter 4

_Je vous aime, vous le savez? non? ben maintenant oui. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez combien ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que cette histoire vous plait_

**_MERCI DE ME LIRE!_**

_les RARS enfin, la RAR_

_**Wm:** Super chapitre, j'adore l'histoire et les intriges :-)_

_+Merci, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ^^_

_au programme, des questions blablabla, vous connaissez la suite maintenant non? ;)_

* * *

><p>- On est sûr que c'était Stiles dans la voiture ? Demande Liam.<p>

Et après la découverte qu'ils viennent de faire, la question est légitime.

- J'étais là, rappelle Derek. C'était lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Questionne Mason.

- Vous, vous rentrez chez vous, ordonne le Lycan. Moi, je vais voir quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être aider à démêler tout ça.

Les jeunes grommellent mais obéissent.

Resté seul, Derek prend quelques minutes pour repenser à ce qu'ils viennent de découvrir. Grâce à deux adolescents de quinze ans. C'est un énorme coup de bol que Mason ait remarqué pour les radios et surtout que les deux garçons écoutent les histoires que Melissa raconte sur Stiles. Il se sent coupable, parce que quand il va voir Scott, il prend à peine le temps de discuter avec l'infirmière.

Se secouant, il attrape les clés de sa voiture et sort de chez lui. Quand il arrive chez Deaton et qu'il sort de son 4x4, Derek regarde autour de lui, sur le qui-vive. Il a la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Pourtant, il ne voit rien de suspect et une profonde inspiration ne lui apporte aucune odeur étrangère. Haussant les épaules, il entre dans la clinique vétérinaire.

Honnêtement, Derek n'aime pas Deaton. Aucune raison particulière à ça, mais c'est viscéral. Ou alors, ça vient du fait que l'émissaire était amoureux de sa mère. Il sait que c'est stupide, qu'après que son père ait été tué par des omégas sauvages, Talia aurait été en droit de refaire sa vie. Sauf que Derek est comme tous les enfants, incapable de considérer que sa mère puisse avoir une vie sexuelle. Brrr, rien que l'idée le fait frissonner. Ça lui donne la nausée en fait.

Chassant les images désagréables qui tentent de prendre racine dans son esprit, le loup appuie sur la petite sonnette posée sur le comptoir pour prévenir Deaton de sa présence. L'émissaire arrive rapidement et ne semble absolument pas surpris de trouver le loup à sa clinique.

- Derek. J'allais t'appeler.

- Pourquoi ? Interroge le Lycan.

- J'ai vu Malia aujourd'hui, annonce le druide de cette voix neutre qui exaspère toujours Derek.

Malia… Une autre victime de la mort de Stiles. L'humain était l'ancrage de sa cousine, celui qui lui permettait de rester humaine et saine d'esprit. À la Pleine Lune suivant l'explosion, la jeune fille n'a tout simplement pas lutté et est redevenue une coyote à part entière. Pour ce que Derek en sait, elle vit toujours à l'état sauvage.

- Comment avait-elle l'air ? Demande le jeune Hale. Je veux dire, elle ne paraissait pas blessée ?

- Je ne l'ai vu que de loin, mais oui, elle avait l'air bien.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'était Malia ?

- Je doute qu'il y ait d'autres coyotes qui puissent faire briller leurs yeux de cette couleur bleue, rétorque un peu sèchement Deaton, comme s'il était vexé que Derek puisse mettre en doute ses compétences.

- D'accord, murmure le Bêta.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Questionne l'humain.

Derek explique tout ce que Mason et Liam lui ont permis de découvrir. Une fois son récit terminé, Deaton prend quelques instants pour réfléchir.

- Je vais devoir faire des recherches, annonce-t-il. Mais je ne vois pas quel être surnaturel prendrait un corps et le remplacerait par un autre. Derek, je me doute que tu as déjà dû te poser la question mais est-ce que tu es sûr…

- C'était Stiles, coupe le Lycan. Croyez-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'ai un doute. Je me suis repassé mes souvenirs un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était bien Stiles et il était dans la jeep quand elle a explosé.

Deaton baisse la tête en soupirant.

- Bon, je vais faire des recherches, mais je dois bien avouer que je ne serais peut-être pas d'une grande aide, précise le druide.

- Je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner.

- Eh bien, hésite l'homme avant de se lancer. Je connais quelqu'un, une sorcière, qui sera peut être en mesure de te fournir au moins quelques indications.

- Une sorcière ? Gronde Derek.

Pour ce qu'en sait le loup de naissance, les sorcières sont des êtres versatiles qui n'aident les autres qu'en échange d'un prix très élevé.

- C'est une personne de confiance, assure aussitôt Deaton. Et elle aime résoudre les mystères. Elle aidera juste pour le plaisir de connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire et elle ne demandera rien en retour. Je vais te donner son adresse.

Le loup prend le papier que lui tend l'ancien émissaire de sa meute et sur un hochement de tête, s'apprête à quitter les lieux.

- Derek ! Le rappelle Deaton. Quelque chose ayant appartenu à Stiles aidera sûrement.

Derek se crispe. Quelque chose ayant appartenu à Stiles… ça veut dire qu'il va devoir aller dans la chambre de l'humain. Une pièce qu'il a soigneusement évitée chaque fois qu'il a été chez les Stilinski. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Le Bêta quitte la clinique vétérinaire.

C'est fébrile et avec la sensation que des insectes grouillent sous sa peau qu'il conduit jusqu'à la maison du Shérif. Quand il se gare devant la maison, il n'a qu'une envie, faire demi-tour et partir le plus loin possible. Derek se force à avancer jusqu'à la porte. Quand il rentre dans la maison et monte les escaliers, l'envie se fait de plus en plus forte. Il doit lutter à chaque pas et se rappeler tel un mantra qu'il doit aller dans cette chambre. Que c'est important. S'il veut découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Stiles. Il doit attraper son propre bras et le forcer à se lever pour toucher la poignée. Il se passe clairement quelque chose, mais du diable s'il comprend ce que c'est.

Sur une impulsion, écoutant ses instincts, l'ex-Alpha se transforme et éclate carrément la porte. Quand il entre enfin dans la chambre, c'est comme si la pièce exhalait un profond soupir. Désorienté, Derek se rend compte que l'envie de partir s'est évanouie. Observant autour de lui avec attention, le loup découvre des runes gravées dans le bois du chambranle. Sortant son téléphone, il les prend en photos. Ça peut servir plus tard. Quand le Bêta touche une des runes, un arc électrique le frappe et le fait reculer. Magie, comprend-il. Il pourra peut-être demander à la sorcière ce qu'elle en pense.

Un peu au hasard, il ouvre un tiroir de la commode et la première chose que Derek voit, c'est Un T-Shirt à grosses rayures horizontales oranges et bleus. Il se souvient de ce T-Shirt. Il ferme les yeux avec force, essayant d'endiguer le flot de souvenirs.

- Allez, Derek, murmure-t-il. C'est pas le moment. Bouge-toi.

Se détournant de la commode, il avise un pull sur le lit. Jeté là comme s'il avait été abandonné, rejeté. L'attrapant, le loup le porte à ses narines et l'odeur envahi ses sinus. Une odeur douce, sucrée et légèrement médicamenteuse. C'est la première fois qu'il la sent aussi clairement depuis six mois. Il en attrape parfois des lambeaux dans le reste de la maison ou chez Scott. Mais ce ne sont que des souvenirs, des fantômes de ce qu'était Stiles.

En repartant vers la porte, le regard de Derek attrape quelque chose et le loup se fige, son cerveau pédalant un instant dans la semoule. Sur le bureau, juste à côté de l'ordinateur, trône fièrement un téléphone portable. Sauf que c'est impossible. Dans un flash, il revoit ce jour-là. Il revoit Stiles parler au téléphone juste avant que la jeep n'explose. Or, le téléphone est sur le bureau. C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Derek rafle le téléphone et pour faire bonne mesure, prend également l'ordinateur, puis quitte la maison. Il est clairement en excès de vitesse tandis qu'il roule en direction de l'adresse que lui a donné Deaton. Une fois arrivé à destination, le loup prend quelques instants pour observer la rue. C'est une petite rue un peu miteuse, qui ne paye pas de mine et sans presqu'aucun trafic, piéton ou routier. Le Bêta fronce les sourcils, regarde la petite boutique coincée entre un sex-shop et un bar à motard –si la dizaine de motos garées devant est une indication- Vérifie l'adresse, puis regarde à nouveau la boutique. Alors de deux choses l'une, ou Deaton se fout royalement se gueule ou le véto doit, de toute urgence, arrêter les champignons hallucinogènes. L'un ou l'autre. Ou les deux.

Clairement dubitatif, Derek traverse la rue pour rejoindre la boutique, au moment où trois motards sortent du bar. Et ce sont trois clichés ambulants. Mais vraiment. Prenez n'importe quel film où le gentil héros sain et propre sur lui –et un as des arts martiaux- entre dans un bar et ou trois ou quatre malabars lui tombent aussitôt dessus pour le bastonner. Vus les avez ? Eh bien, Derek aussi. Bandanas à têtes de mort sur le crâne, gilet en cuir sans rien en dessous, abdos Kro qui débordent par-dessus la ceinture d'un jean qui pourrait tenir debout tout seul tellement il est crasseux.

- Regardez ce que le vent nous amène, les gars ! S'esclaffe l'un des trois. Un petit gars de la Haute !

Derek hausse un sourcil narquois. Un p'tit gars de la haute ? Lui ?

- Ça ira Marcus, intervient une voix douce. Monsieur Hale est attendu.

Le Lycan tourne la tête et découvre un petit bout de femme vêtue comme une bohémienne du siècle dernier. Non, vraiment, Deaton a intérêt à lui fournir une bonne explication, se dit le Bêta en entrant dans la boutique qui porte une jolie enseigne où est écrit en lettres gothique « Les divinations d'Esméralda»

Là encore, méga cliché. Boule de cristal, jeux de tarot, miroir de divinations et bougies, tout ce qu'on s'attend à trouver chez une diseuse de bonne aventure est là et bien plus encore.

« Même mort, Stiles me fait faire n'importe quoi », s'agace Derek.

La petite bonne femme disparait derrière une porte en lançant un « Esméralda arrive ». Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme sort de derrière un rideau en perles et Le loup-garou reste bouche bée.

C'est elle, Esméralda ?

* * *

><p><em>C'est moche les cliffs, mais n'oubliez pas, je vous aime ^^<em>

_A mercredi :D_


	6. Chapter 5

_Je suis gentille hein? Hein que je suis gentille? SIIIIII je suis gentille! Je poste en avance! et en plus, y a une bonne nouvelle dans ce chapitre! *zieute son texte* c'est vrai en plus! Bon je fini sur un Cliff, mais vous avez l'habitude non? _

_N'oubliez pas, JE VOUS AIME ET MERCI DE ME LIRE!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR<strong>_

_**Wm:** Super chapitre, hate de lire la suite :-)_

_+Merci beaucoup ^^ La suite juste en dessous ;)_

* * *

><p>Ça ne peut pas être Esméralda. C'est impossible. La femme qui vient de le rejoindre est jeune, très jeune. À peine seize ans. De plus, elle porte un banal jean, un T-Shirt sur lequel est écrit « I love Cows », des baskets blanches et ses cheveux bruns sont attachés en une banale queue-de-cheval.<p>

- Je sais, sourit-elle. Ça fait toujours un choc quand les gens me rencontrent pour la première fois. Je suis Esméralda, mais tu peux m'appeler Mélodie. Enchantée de te rencontrer Derek.

- Mélodie ? Mais…

- Ah, je sais, s'esclaffe la jeune fille. Mais que veux-tu, Esméralda est un bon nom pour faire des affaires. Et comme toi, tu ne viens pas pour que je te lise les lignes de la main, mon vrai prénom ira très bien.

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à quelqu'un comme toi, fait Derek.

- Laisse-moi deviner ! L'enjoint-elle gaiement. Tu t'attendais à trouver une mystique, entourée par une odeur d'encens, vêtue comme une tzigane d'antan et parlant par énigmes. Désolée ! Katarzina fait ça beaucoup mieux que moi, explique Mélodie avec un clin d'œil.

- Ne sois pas impertinente, jeune demoiselle ! Crie depuis l'autre pièce, celle que le loup suppose être Katarzina.

Mélodie se contente d'éclater de rire en déplaçant des objets pour libérer une table.

- Bien ! Assieds-toi, monsieur le loup et raconte-moi toute l'histoire.

Alors le Bêta s'installe et raconte tout. On pourrait croire que Derek aurait du mal à faire confiance à cette frêle jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas une histoire de confiance, c'est une histoire de détermination. Et le jeune Hale est déterminé à découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Stiles. Si pour ça, il doit s'allier à cette gamine et bien, il le fera sans aucun problème.

Derek explique la mort de Stiles, l'implication de Danny, l'inspection de la jeep, le rapport d'autopsie, les radios, le second téléphone. Quand il conclut, le visage de la sorcière est sombre et sérieux.

- Il y a de nombreuses créatures qui auraient pu vouloir le corps du seul humain à avoir jamais fait partie d'une meute sans y être né, explique-t-elle. Surtout une meute aussi disparate et pourtant puissante que celle du True Alpha.

- Tu sais ça ? S'étonne le loup.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses. La communauté surnaturelle n'est pas si grande et les nouvelles vont vite. Il y a tout de même une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi laisser un autre corps à la place de celui de Stiles ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Et même si ça avait du sens, il aurait eu plus de valeur vivant, s'exaspère Mélodie.

- Plus de valeur pour qui ? Et pour faire quoi ? Veut savoir Derek.

- Quelques démons, certains Coven et je pourrais te citer au moins dix maîtres de nids qui auraient pu utiliser le garçon qui fait partie d'une meute.

- Coven ? Nid ?

- Sorcière et vampire.

- Attends ! Les démons et les vampires existent ?

Mélodie lui lance un regard exaspéré.

- Sérieusement ? Tu as eu à faire face à un Kanima, des Onis, un Darach, un Nogitsune et à des Bersekers et tu as du mal à croire à l'existence des démons et des vampires ? T'es pas banal comme loup.

La jeune fille se lève et farfouille sur une étagère. Elle finit par mettre la main sur une carte et un pot rempli d'une poudre noire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Derek, plus suspicieux que curieux.

- Secret de famille, déclare la sorcière en déployant la carte. Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer.

Le visage du loup reste de marbre.

- Okaaay, souffle la jeune fille en étirant exagérément la dernière syllabe. T'as pas d'humour, noté. Dis, juste pour information personnelle, ça t'arrive de sourire ?

Les yeux du Lycan flashent bleus. C'est une sorcière, elle devrait se rendre compte non ? Elle devrait savoir combien c'est douloureux pour lui de l'entendre parler comme ça. Comme si c'était Stiles qui lui soufflait ses répliques. Et pour ce qu'il en sait, c'est peut-être ce qui se passe.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es une médium ? Interroge-t-il.

- Est-ce que je communique avec les morts, tu veux dire ? Pas sans un sort. Pourquoi ?

- Tu parles comme lui.

- Oh. _Oh !_ D'accord. Bon, je vais lancer le sort. Je t'explique comment ça va se passer. Je vais placer la poudre sur le tour de la carte et j'ai délibérément choisi une carte de l'état. Ensuite, je vais prendre un objet qui appartenait à Stiles. Tu as bien quelque chose qui était à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

En silence, Derek lui tend le pull qu'il a pris dans la chambre de l'humain et alors qu'elle examine le vêtement, il sait qu'elle se retient de faire un commentaire. Tout ça parce que c'est un pull à capuche rouge.

_« Derek, je sais que je porte un pull à capuche rouge. Mais je ne suis pas le petit chaperon rouge et tu n'es pas le grand méchant loup. Recule et rangent tes crocs. »_

La voix de Stiles résonne dans la tête du Bêta et pendant une seconde, c'est comme si l'humain était vivant et présent dans la pièce. L'odeur qui s'échappe du pull renforce cette impression. Le loup se force à sortir de l'illusion et regarde juste Mélodie attendant la suite.

- Bien, c'est parfait, approuve-t-elle. Ensuite, je vais lancer le sort en me concentrant sur le pull et si tout se passe bien, la poudre va se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouve le corps de Stiles.

- Si tout se passe bien ? Relève Derek.

- ça peut foirer, convient la jeune sorcière. C'est la première fois que j'utilise ce sort pour retrouver un mort alors, je ne garantis pas le résultat.

Et bien, voilà qui est encourageant. Derek regarde la jeune fille entourée une carte de la Californie et il comprend la logique du choix. Il comprend pourquoi elle a choisi une carte de l'état et pas de la ville. En six mois, le corps de Stiles a pu être déplacé n'importe où. À sa place, il aurait probablement pris une carte du monde. Le loup regarde Mélodie se concentrer. Puis, elle entame un sort et les sons qui s'échappent de sa bouche ont une consonance latine, mais pas seulement. Tout ce que Derek peut dire, c'est que ça a un effet hypnotique.

Pendant un moment, il ne se passe absolument rien. Et puis, toutes les bougies de la boutique s'embrasent et un courant d'air soulève les cheveux de la sorcière. Mélodie fronce les sourcils comme si quelque chose l'intriguait. Elle reprend sa mélopée avec plus de force et les flammes des bougies gagnent en puissance.

- Très bien, grogne-t-elle. Tu veux jouer ? Jouons !

Et il n'y a plus aucune trace de la joyeuse jeune fille qui a accueilli un loup-garou dans sa boutique pour l'aider à retrouver un corps. À la place, se trouve une jeune femme puissante, dont les yeux lancent des éclairs et qui semble déterminer à vaincre ce qui lui fait obstacle.

Lâchant le pull, elle claque ses mains sur la table et sa voix entame un sort différent. L'air se charge d'électricité et Derek sent ses poils se hérisser. Ça lui donne envie de changer et d'attaquer l'ennemi qu'il ne peut voir et qui, de toute manière, se trouve certainement à des milliers de kilomètres. Et soudain, un vent furieux se lève dans la pièce, soufflant les bougies et Mélodie est projetée dans les airs. La jeune fille atterrit durement contre une étagère.

- Mélodie ! Crie Derek en se précipitant.

La sorcière repousse sa main, clairement en colère.

- Tu m'as menti ! Assène-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Non ! S'insurge-t-il.

Elle étudie le visage du Lycan pendant de longues secondes et la colère semble la quitter.

- Tu ne sais pas, murmure-t-elle. J'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce qui est arrivé juste avant l'explosion. Je veux le plus petit détail.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? Interroge-t-il.

- Derek, réponds-moi ! Exige Mélodie.

- Très bien, s'exaspère-t-il. J'ai entendu la voiture de Stiles se garer en bas de mon immeuble. Comme il mettait du temps à arriver à mon loft, je suis descendu voir. Stiles était au téléphone. Il m'a fait un signe de la main, j'ai répondu. La jeep a explosé.

- C'est tout ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- C'est tout, confirme Derek.

- Oh non. Non non non non! Il y a certainement autre chose. Rappelle-toi !

- Mélodie, il n'y a rien d'autre ! J'ai repassé mes souvenirs un nombre incalculable de fois ! Il n'y a rien d'autre !

- Avec qui il était au téléphone ? Demande soudain la sorcière.

- Qu… Quoi ? Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Explose le Lycan.

Sérieusement ? C'est ça l'aide que Deaton lui a trouvé ? Venir ici était une perte de temps. Mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer qu'il part, la jeune sorcière attrape un nouveau pot de poudre et dit d'une voix implacable.

- On va faire une transe.

- Une transe ?

- Je t'explique. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu la série Dead Zone ?

- Non, grommelle-t-il, qui ne voit absolument pas où elle veut en venir. Mais j'ai lu le livre.

- OK. Donc, tu sais qu'après son coma, quand John Smith touche quelqu'un, il a une vision. Présent, passé, futur, il voit quelque chose d'important.

- Oui, je sais, soupire d'un ton las le Bêta. Mais je ne vois pas….

- Si tu n'as jamais vu un épisode de la série, le coupe Mélodie. Tu ne sais pas comment ils ont mis en scène les visions. Dans la série, John est capable de mettre sa vision sur pause et de se balader dedans pour voir tous les détails.

- Et ?

- Et c'est ce que cette transe va faire pour moi. Tu vas revoir l'explosion et cette fois, tu vas pouvoir contrôler ce que tu vois.

- Mélodie…

- Tu aurais dû entendre la conversation que Stiles avait au téléphone. Or, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le cas.

Ça trouble le jeune Hale, parce qu'elle a raison. Pourtant, il ne se rappelle pas avoir entendu quoi que ce soit.

- Très bien, capitule-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

- Juste une petite sieste.

- Une…

Mélodie souffle une poignée de poudre bleue sur son visage et…

Il ne se passe absolument rien.

- Heu… C'est quoi ce délire ? Demande Mélodie.

- C'est pas moi la sorcière, contre le Lycan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils et rapproche son visage du sien avant de renifler.

- Est-ce que tu as été en contact avec de la magie récemment ? Questionne-t-elle.

- Des runes, ça compte ? Répond-il.

- Quel genre de runes ?

Le ton de la sorcière laisse entendre que oui, les runes ça compte. –l'abruti est implicite, mais audible-

Tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche, le loup explique.

- Je les ai trouvées gravées dans le chambranle de la porte de la chambre de Stiles. Et quand je les ai touchés, j'ai pris une décharge.

Mélodie prend le téléphone et observe attentivement les runes.

- Un sort de répulsion, tu as dû avoir un mal de chien à entrer dans la pièce, suppose-t-elle. Un autre d'oubli. Un autre qui empêche quiconque de sentir quoi que ce soit provenant de la chambre. Et il y en a plusieurs que je ne connais même pas. Et certains ont été… Vandalisés ? Je n'ai pas d'autre mot. C'est très étrange…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'inquiète Derek.

- ça, monsieur le loup, ça peut vouloir dire deux choses. Ou bien ton ami a des amis très puissants. Ou bien ce sont des ennemis tout aussi puissants.

- Avait, corrige le jeune Hale.

- Oh non, rétorque-t-elle sèchement. Il les a toujours.

- Mais Stiles est mort !

- Si Stiles est mort, je suis la chèvre de monsieur Seguin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Souffle Derek.

- Je raconte que ton ami est vivant !

* * *

><p><em>ENFIN! Bon, il est pas encore là hein, mais il est vivant! je vous avais dit que j'étais gentille :p<em>


	7. Chapter 6

_BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET TOUTES! Que cette année 2015 vous apporte toutes les bonnes choses que vous méritez!_  
><em>Et je vous aime :D<em>

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

><p><em>RAR<em>

_Guest: Super ! Je me doutais bien qu'il est vivant. Mais raaaah c'est méchant finir comme ça ! Je veux la réaction de Derek ! Il est quand même un peu stupide d'oublier de mentionner ça, je le met sur le compte de l'émotion xD_

_+ Ah ben évidemment qu'il est vivant, c'est notre Stiles quand même ^^ Mais non c'est pas méchant, je suis gentille. SIIII Je suis gentille :p Oui mettons ça sur le compte de l'émotion. Merci de me lire :D_

_Wm: J'ai adorer le chapitre vivement la suite. :-)_

_+ Merci, contente que ça t'ai plus ^^_

_ayasa: Waw! Ta fic est génial! Je viens de la découvrir mais la j'ai adoré ! En tout cas j'attents la suite avec impatience ! Bonne continuation ! ayasa_

_+ Merci, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise :D la suite est là et merci :D_

* * *

><p>- Tu te trompes ! S'exclame Derek avec force.<p>

Irrité, le loup garou se lève et s'apprête à partir de la boutique. Il a la ferme intention d'aller voir Deaton pour lui signifier en termes très clairs ce qu'il pense de l'aide absurde que lui a dégotté le vétérinaire.

- Es-tu à ce point aigri que tu préfères croire que Stiles est mort plutôt qu'en vie et loin ? Demande Mélodie avec ce qui ressemble à de la rancœur.

- Ce n'est pas ça, contre le Bêta. Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Le Stiles que je connais n'aurais jamais fait ça. S'il est vivant, ça veut dire qu'il a simulé sa propre mort. Et faire croire ça à son père ou à Scott ? Non, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

- Peut-être que tu ne le connais pas si bien que ça, suppose la jeune fille.

- Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai vécu avec lui, tu ne dirais pas.

Elle tend soudain sa main vers lui et lui dit sur un ton impérieux :

- Montre-moi !

- Quoi ? Non ! S'exclame le loup.

La sorcière baisse la main et lui lance sur un ton de défi :

- Derek Hale aurait-il quelque chose à cacher ?

Il soupire.

- Je n'ai absolument rien à cacher. C'est juste que mes souvenirs sont tout ce qu'il me reste.

Mélodie l'étudie quelques instants, comme s'il était un casse-tête particulièrement ardu.

- Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, constate-t-elle.

- Évidemment que je tiens à lui ! S'énerve-t-il. Il était mon ami et il m'a souvent sauvé la vie. Bon, il m'a aussi fait arrêter et avec Scott, ils m'ont accusés de meurtre, mais ce sont deux imbéciles alors je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

- Il t'a fait arrêter et tu dis qu'il est ton ami ? S'étonne la jeune fille.

- C'est une longue histoire, reconnait le Bêta en soupirant.

- Raconte-moi, l'enjoint-elle avec un doux sourire.

Plus tard, Derek dira qu'elle a sûrement utilisé un charme ou un sort pour le pousser à parler. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait qu'il a tout simplement eu envie de parler de Stiles.

Alors, il parle. Il raconte la rencontre improbable dans les bois, les menaces, les coups, les sarcasmes. Il n'oublie rien, pas même l'amitié et la confiance qui s'est peu à peu installé entre eux. Quand il termine son récit, les yeux de Mélodie brillent d'une lueur farouche.

- Il faudra que tu me le présente quand tu l'auras retrouvé, dit-elle. Il a l'air d'un jeune homme formidable.

- Mélodie ! Grogne Derek. Il est mort ! Arrête de dire que….

- Je peux te le prouver, le coupe-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Comment ?

La Bêta ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer. Et si elle avait raison ? Et si Stiles était réellement vivant ? Il pourrait le retrouver. Le ramener à son père et à Scott. Retrouver une meute forte et unie. Il essaye d'étouffer cet espoir mais maintenant qu'il est là, c'est juste impossible.

Néanmoins, le visage du loup ne montre qu'un intérêt poli. Il refuse de montrer sa faiblesse à cette sorcière. Elle a l'air gentille, c'est vrai, mais elle se sert de la magie et le Lycan sait que la magie peut corrompre. Rien ne lui dit qu'elle ne va pas utiliser ce qu'elle va apprendre contre lui ou contre la meute. C'est un risque qu'il se refuse à courir.

- Nous allons nous servir de la transe, explique Mélodie.

- La transe ? Répète-t-il, incrédule. Tu parles de celle qui a foiré il y a juste quelques minutes ?

- Ne sois pas si condescendant, soupire-t-elle. Il y a quelques minutes, je ne savais pas.

- Tu ne savais pas quoi ?

- Que des sorts avaient été posé pour empêcher que quiconque découvre la vérité. Maintenant que je le sais, je peux les contourner.

- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, grogne Derek, mais on dirait que ça te fait plaisir. Comme une gamine au matin de Noël.

- Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir, reconnait-elle. Je vais t'épargner l'histoire de ma vie et de ma famille, parce que, mon dieu que c'est ennuyeux, mais il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à affronter un vrai défi. Alors pouvoir t'aider en affrontant des sorts ultra-puissants, c'est le pied.

- Putain ! Deaton m'a envoyé demander de l'aide à une sale gamine, se lamente le loup.

- Eh bien, je n'ai que 16 ans, ironise Mélodie. Je pense qu'un comportement un brin immature est quelque chose d'admissible, non ?

Le Bêta ne répond pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil sceptique.

- Waouh ! S'exclame la jeune sorcière. C'est la première fois que je vois des sourcils si expressifs. Tu as beaucoup de vocabulaire avec ?

Derek ne peut empêcher l'éclair de douleur qui le traverse. Stiles aussi se moquait gentiment de ses sourcils. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, le jeune fille le comprend et change de sujet.

- Bon, je vais donc m'appliquer la transe et tu vas devoir m'ouvrir ton esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? Demande-t-il avec suspicion.

- - Juste l'explosion et ce qui a immédiatement suivi, assure-t-elle.

- J'étais assommé après l'explosion.

- Même inconscient, le cerveau enregistre beaucoup de choses, tu serais surpris. Allez, donne-moi la main et revois ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Je m'occupe du reste.

- Mélodie…

- Je sais, le coupe-t-elle. Crois-moi, je sais combien ce que je te demande peut être douloureux. Mais je ne fais pas ça par sadisme ou méchanceté. Je veux vraiment t'aider.

Et dans les yeux de la jeune fille, Derek ne voit que de la sincérité. Dans les battements de son cœur, il n'entend aucun mensonge. Alors, il tend la main, ferme les yeux et peut-être pour la millième fois, replonge dans les souvenirs de cette journée.

Quand Derek ouvre les yeux, il est devant son ancien immeuble et la jeep est garée juste devant. Son double vient de sortir et salue Stiles qui lui répond d'un signe de la main. Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture bleue explose. Le Lycan prend une inspiration tremblante comme le souvenir s'obscurcit alors que l'inconscience le gagnait.

- Je suis là, lui rappelle Mélodie.

Et Derek peut sentir sa petite main dans la sienne et sa présence réconfortante à ses côtés.

- Je prends les commandes, prévient-elle. Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plait !

Et le souvenir se rembobine comme une vieille cassette VHS dans un magnétoscope.

- Oublie ton autre toi. Concentre-toi sur Stiles. Concentre-toi sur sa voix. Amplifie les sons. Écoute-le.

La voix de la sorcière est comme une musique hypnotique et d'un seul coup, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait tourné le bouton du volume.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, disait Stiles.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Ezéchiel(1) », lui rétorquait sèchement une voix masculine que le Bêta ne reconnait pas.

- Mais pourquoi lui ? Sa famille est morte dans un incendie !

« Justement. Le traumatisme l'empêchera de fouiner. »

C'est un choc pour le jeune Hale. Quelqu'un avait tout planifié. Jusqu'au témoin. Tout était prémédité.

Derek voit l'explosion se produire une nouvelle fois. Mais il ne regarde pas vraiment. Il est occupé à réfléchir. Le loup se demande si la police a tracé l'appel pour découvrir qui était l'interlocuteur de l'humain. Ou est-ce que, comme lui, Parrish et les autres ont supposés qu'il était au téléphone avec un de ses amis ? Et puis, il se souvient du téléphone sur le bureau. Il faut qu'il revoit le téléphone que Stiles utilisait ce jour-là.

- Est-ce que tu peux remonter le souvenir jusqu'au moment de l'appel ? Demande le Bêta à la jeune sorcière.

Sans que la jeune fille ne réponde, le souvenir se rembobine encore et se fige quand l'humain lève la main pour saluer son double.

L'ex-Alpha s'approche jusqu'à presque coller son visage sur le pare-brise. Il détaille le portable et acquiert la conviction que ce n'est pas celui de Stiles. L'appareil est noir, massif. Il semble ancien et le bavard n'a jamais eu que des téléphones récents, toujours des smartphones extra-plat. Cette fois, c'est une certitude. Ce n'est pas le téléphone du jeune. Est-ce que ça va aider ? Le loup n'en a aucune idée, mais c'est une pièce de plus pour résoudre le puzzle.

Quand la jeep s'embrase encore une fois, Derek voit l'explosion pour la première fois sous un angle différent et du coin de l'œil, il capte un mouvement.

- Pause ! S'exclame-t-il précipitamment.

Mélodie l'écoute et fige de nouveau le souvenir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Interroge-t-elle.

- Là, répond Derek en pointant l'angle de l'immeuble.

La sorcière se retourne et comme le loup, voit un homme de haute taille, les cheveux et les yeux noirs et intégralement vêtu de noir, se tenir contre le mur, hors de la vue du Derek du souvenir. Le Bêta ne le connait pas, ne l'a jamais vu de sa vie. Mais il se jure de le retrouver.

- Je vais avancer de quelques secondes, annonce la jeune fille.

Quand le souvenir se fige de nouveau, l'homme est toujours là, mais il n'est plus seul.

Stiles est à ses côtés.

OoOoO

**Ailleurs**

Un homme de haute taille, les cheveux et les yeux noirs et intégralement vêtu de noir, regarde par une fenêtre sans réellement voir le paysage au dehors. Derrière lui, un homme blond et vêtu également de voir, se tient un genou au sol et les deux bras appuyés sur son autre genou. La tête basse, le blond attend.

Après un long moment, le brun parle enfin.

- Rapport.

Un mot prononcé d'un ton calme et doux, mais ça suffit pour que le blond se relève et se mette aussitôt au garde à vous.

- Monseigneur, les mages disent que le loup sait.

- Je croyais qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ça n'arrive pas, commente le brun sur un ton de profond ennui.

- Le loup a fait appel à une sorcière.

- C'est ennuyeux. Où en est la brigade Adam ?

- Elle est prête, Monseigneur.

- Envoyez-la à Beacon Hills. Et que la Brigade Byzance se concentre sur les fugitifs. Je veux leurs têtes.

Le brun retourne à sa contemplation pendant que le blond quitte la pièce. À nouveau seul, le brun se permet un sourire.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Ezéchiel est un prophète de l'ancien testament. Son nom veut dire « Que le seigneur fortifie ».<em>

_Oh un cliff! Ben qu'est ce qu'il fait là? *s'envole loin, très loin, encore plus loin*_


	8. Chapter 7

_Avec les vacances, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire, du coup je n'ai plus que 4 chapitres d'avance_

_Donc je ne vais plus poster que le mercredi_

_Merci de me lire ^^_

_Et aussi, je vous aime :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RAR<em>**

_**carmin:** pfiou! Tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu venir te lire! J'en ai loupé des choses! Je crois que je vais prendre un peu de temps pour remettre tout ca à plat et tenter de résoudre le mystère! Merci pour ces superbes chapitres et vivement les suivants, comme toujours!_

_+ J'espère que ce que tu as lu t'a plu et que la suite continuera de le faire :D Et aussi, que tu n'as pas encore résolu le mystère, parce que vraiment même moi, je suis suprise ;) Merci de me lire ^^_

_**Lucyle2b**: wow je viens de rattraper tout mon retard . Je me doutais bien des le " départ " de Stiles ne pouvait pas être possible ... Il y a tout un tas de mélange entre les personnages je trouve ça super intéressant . Maintenant bas j'attend la site . Je suis abonnée de toute façon mais c'est vrai que ces derniers temps j'ai pas eu le temps du tout alors contente d'avoir ou rattraper mon retard sur cette fic :) Bonne soirée_

_+ Non mais c'était évident que je n'avais pas réellement tué Stiles, je l'aime trop pour ça ^^ ET c'est aussi pour ça que j'avais annoncé un Happy End ;) La suite est là ^^_

_**Aurelie: **waa je suis eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_+ tant mieux ^^_

_Wm: Super chapitre qui apporte pleins de questions, hate de lire la suite :-)_

_+ Merci beaucoup, la suite est là ^^_

* * *

><p>Derek et Mélodie sortent de la transe et aussitôt le loup se lève et fait les cents pas.<p>

- Ça n'a aucun sens, marmonne-t-il. Stiles n'avait aucune raison de simuler sa mort.

- Même pas pour vous protéger ? Demande la jeune fille.

- Stiles est capable de beaucoup de choses pour protéger ceux qu'il aime, reconnait le jeune Hale. Mais je ne le vois pas faire ça à son père. Lui faire croire qu'il est mort… Stiles savait que son père s'effondrerait. Il ne l'aurait pas fait.

- Même pas pour le protéger lui ? Insiste la sorcière.

Derek soupire et passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

- Peut-être, ronchonne-t-il. J'en sais rien.

Ils pourraient poursuivre sur le thème pendant encore des heures, mais des cris à l'extérieur attirent leur attention. Et puis, les bruits d'une bagarre les poussent à sortir précipitamment.

Ce qu'ils découvrent dans la ruelle les fige. Les trois gugusses qui voulaient s'en prendre à Derek sont au sol, étalés dans des mares de sang qui ne laissent aucun doute sur leurs chances de survie.

Derek renifle aussitôt l'air autour de lui, cherchant la menace à l'odeur.

- Lève la tête, louveteau, se moque quelqu'un.

La voix provient des toits et le Bêta lève violemment la tête et découvre qu'un homme les surplombe. L'homme est intégralement vêtu de noir, du pantalon au long manteau à capuche dont l'ombre lui cache le visage.

- On se reverra, promet l'homme avant de s'évaporer.

Derek en reste un instant bouche bée, avant de tourner la tête vers Mélodie. La jeune fille est livide et figée au milieu de la rue.

- Mélodie ? L'appelle-t-il.

La sorcière tourne un regard halluciné vers lui et il se retient de reculer. Les yeux de la sorcière sont écarquillés d'horreur, comme si elle avait vu son pire cauchemar. Et quand elle parle, c'est encore pire.

- Prie pour que nous nous trompions, lui dit-elle. Parce que si ton ami n'est pas mort, il doit souhaiter l'être. S'il lui reste assez de libre arbitre pour le faire.

- Quoi ?

- Cet homme… -elle halète- Cet homme fait partie des brigades.

Et sans rien ajouter, Mélodie rentre dans sa boutique. Quand Derek veut la suivre pour obtenir plus de renseignements, il ne peut atteindre la porte. Elle a jeté un sort !

Derek grogne de frustration. Il décide de retourner voir Deaton. Peut-être que l'ancien émissaire saura ce que sont ces brigades.

OoOoO

Quand Derek entre dans la clinique vétérinaire, il a la surprise –bonne ou mauvaise, le jury délibère encore- de découvrir que Parrish et le Shérif sont présents.

- Shérif ? Jordan ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'étonne le jeune Hale.

- Deaton nous a demandé de venir, explique John Stilinski.

Le Lycan fronce les sourcils quand l'haleine chargée d'alcool frappe ses sens. L'homme a trouvé une nouvelle cachette pour sa réserve de Whisky. Derek soupire intérieurement en se disant qu'il va devoir fouiller la maison Stilinski. Encore !

Puis le Bêta hausse un sourcil interrogateur vers l'émissaire en une demande implicite pour des explications.

- Je vais expliquer, répond le vétérinaire. Mais je préfère ne le faire qu'une seule fois. Le reste de la meute ne devrait pas tarder.

- La meute ? S'exclame le Lycan. Mais pourquoi ?

L'entrée de Lydia, encadrée par Liam et Mason dispense Deaton de répondre.

La jeune femme fait peur à voir. En vieux survêtement –Derek est quasiment sûr que c'est celui que portait Stiles quand ils ont été piégés par le Kanima dans la piscine-, elle ne porte aucun maquillage et n'est que vaguement coiffée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande la Banshee d'une voix éteinte.

- Nous attendons encore Scott, Kira et Melissa, annonce l'émissaire.

Derek est surpris. Deaton ne mentait pas en disant qu'il avait appelé la meute. Il a même appelé les alliés ou simplement les amis des membres de la meute. Et puis, le loup réalise. Ce sera la première fois qu'ils seront tous réunis depuis l'enterrement de Stiles.

Le Lycan repousse le souvenir plus que déplaisant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se rappeler cette journée. Et au vu de la tristesse qui envahit lentement mais surement l'atmosphère, Derek n'est pas le seul à combattre sa mémoire.

Heureusement, Scott, Kira et Melissa arrivent quelques minutes plus tard, les détournant de leurs souvenirs. Et si le laisser-aller de Lydia est choquant, c'est encore pire en ce qui concerne Scott. Le véritable alpha n'a plus que la peau sur les os, sa peau autrefois mate a pris une vilaine teinte maladive et le bêta n'est même pas sur qu'il ait toujours ses capacités de loup.

Le jeune Hale a déjà vu ça avant. Quand il était plus jeune, la meute Hale était amie avec la meute de Seattle et quand l'Alpha a perdu son jeune frère, il s'est laissé dépérir. À la fin, le loup est mort, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide derrière lui. Derek espère que les nouvelles qu'il a en sa possession enrayeront le processus chez le jeune McCall. Sinon, il ne sait vraiment pas ce qui pourra le faire.

- Bien. Si je vous ai tous demandé de venir, annonce Deaton, c'est parce que nous avons de nouvelles informations.

- Quel genre d'informations ? Demande le Shérif.

- J'ai demandé à Braeden de faire quelques recherches pour moi, intervient Derek. Elle a trouvé qui a posé la bombe sur la jeep.

- Qui ? Croasse Scott.

Et c'est une réelle surprise parce que le jeune homme n'a pas parlé depuis des mois. Et puis Derek se crispe parce que la lueur qui brille dans les yeux du mordu ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il va falloir qu'il procède avec prudence s'il ne veut pas que l'Alpha devienne pire que Peter après son coma et se lance dans une croisade de revanche.

- Qui n'est pas important, dit très vite le loup de naissance alors que l'adjoint Parrish ouvre déjà la bouche pour répondre. Ce qui est important, c'est ce que cette personne nous a dit.

- Et qu'a dit cette personne ? Questionne Lydia.

Et l'ancien alpha n'en est pas sûr, mais il lui semble voir pendant une seconde, l'ancienne Lydia. Mais c'est très fugace, comme si l'effort avait été trop important pour la jeune Banshee.

- Cette personne a dit l'avoir fait à la demande de Stiles, renseigne Jordan.

- Conneries ! Éclate John.

- Mensonge, gronde Scott.

- Non, soufflent simultanément Melissa et Kira.

- Stiles n'aurait jamais fait ça, contre Lydia.

- Il l'a fait, soupire Derek.

- Tu as intérêt à avoir des preuves de ce que tu avances, mon garçon, grince John. Parce que dire que mon gamin s'est suicidé, c'est…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que Stiles s'est suicidé, contre doucement le loup de naissance. Juste qu'il a demandé à quelqu'un de mettre la bombe sur sa voiture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Interroge Melissa. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les radios de l'autopsie ?

Tous les regards se posent sur l'infirmière qui se trémousse sous l'attention dont elle se passerait bien.

- Quelles radios ? Demande Parrish.

- Mason a trouvé quelque chose dans le rapport d'autopsie, poursuit Derek. Et j'ai appelé Melissa pour confirmation.

- Et c'était quoi ? Gronde Scott.

- Scott…

- Répond-moi ! Crie le jeune loup, mettant tout son pouvoir d'Alpha dans sa voix.

Et Derek peut être rassuré, le loup de Scott est encore en assez bonne santé. L'ordre met le Bêta à genoux et il ne peut ignorer son Alpha.

- Ce n'est pas le corps de Stiles qui a été autopsié, répond le Jeune Hale, quoiqu'à contrecœur.

- Il y a eu une erreur à la morgue ? S'inquiète Jordan, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire, intervient Deaton. Alors, j'ai envoyé Derek chez une sorcière pour découvrir où est passé le corps de Stiles.

- Quel rapport avec le fait que c'est Stiles qui a fait poser la bombe sur sa voiture ? Questionne Liam.

- J'y viens, grogne Derek. J'ai été voir Mélodie et nous avons… C'est difficile à expliquer, mais en visitant mes souvenirs, nous avons découvert que…

Derek se mord la lèvre et les regarde tour à tour. Comment leur annoncer que l'explosion était une mise en scène ? Comment leur annoncer que celui qu'ils considèrent tous comme un membre de leur famille est en fait en vie quelque part ? Le Lycan n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Pourtant, il n'a pas le choix. Ils ont le droit de savoir. Alors, il se lance.

- Stiles est vivant.

Pendant de longues secondes, probablement une bonne minute, seul le silence règne dans la salle de soins de la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton. Et puis…

Lydia hurle de toute la force de ses poumons de Banshee.

* * *

><p><em>Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, Lydia a crié! *part discrètement*<em>


	9. Chapter 8

_Et me revoila pour un nouveau chapitre. C'est pas un chapitre qui apporte des réponses, enfin pas beaucoup, mais il est important pour la suite. Donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^_

_Encore merci à tous et toutes de me lire :D_

* * *

><p><em>RAR<em>

_**Aurelie:** waaa tu va nous tuer_

_+J'espère que non, je vous aime bien moi ^^ Merci de me lire ^^_

_**carmin:** Moi aussi, tu m'as fais hurler avec la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai pas pu te laisser de message super long la dernière fois mais là je peux donc j'en profite: je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Stiles aurait voulu simuler sa mort surtout que Mélodie sous entend qu'il serait une victime et préfèrerait mourir que d'être dans cette situation (à moins de ne plus avoir de libre arbitre: lavage de cerveau? esclave? autre chose?) tandis que, de ce qu'on en sait, tout était consentit et murement réfléchi. De plus, je me demande qui sont vraiment ces brigades qui font si peur à Mélodie (dommage, je l'aimais bien). Bref, vivement la suite!_

_+Heu oups? Comment ça, ça marche pas? bon ben tant pis lol Ah, je sais que la situation de Stiles te turlupine, mais comme je suis gentille, promis tu auras quelques réponses la semaine pas prochaine, mais la suivante, puisque ce sera un chapitre flashback centré sur notre chouchou :D (oui, oui, pour de vrai ^^) Explication des brigades (du moins en parti) la semaine juste après, (ou avant si je rattrape mon retard d'écriture ^^) et Mélodie reviendra parce que je l'adore ;) Merci de me lire :D_

_**Wm:** Super chapitre comme toujours, encore un clif :-)_

_+ Merci et j'avoue, y a encore un cliff cette semaine *part se cacher*_

* * *

><p><em>J'ai failli oublier. J'ai eu une review sur Slave (en guest sinon je répondrais ailleurs) d'un certain ou d'une certaine Jacky<em>

_Je vous la livre  
>Jacky: C'est dégueu! Comment as tu pu écrire un truc pareil!<em>

_+Je répondrais que ça a été super facile et que les Warning que je met ne sont pas là pour faire joli. ça pourrait, mais non, mes Warnings sont utiles. Si je dis qu'une histoire va être trash, c'est qu'elle l'est pour de vrai! Donc quand on aime pas quelque chose, ben on lit pas. Le résumé de Slave, c'est ça "Quand Stiles est l'esclave de Derek et que Peter se joint à la partie Warning, BDSM trash!" BDSM TRASH! je vois pas trop comment je pourrais faire plus clair que ça!_

_Donc encore une fois, je répète, quand on n'aime pas, ben on lit pas_

_Jacky, si tu passes par là, c'était pour toi_

* * *

><p><em>Allez, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne lecture ^^<em>

* * *

><p>L'agent spécial du FBI Rafaël McCall n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une flèche. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont Stiles arrivait toujours à le rendre perplexe et confus avec une seule phrase.<p>

Mais même un homme aussi –oserons-nous stupide ?- que le père de Scott peut finir par comprendre certaines choses. Et c'est ce qui se passe à cet instant. À force d'accumulation, les yeux de l'agent se dessillent.

D'abord il y a eu cette fille, Malia Tate, disparue pendant plus de huit ans et qui a été incapable de raconter avec précision ce qu'elle a vécu. Ensuite, les samouraïs de l'enfer qui l'ont presque tué et qui ont fait un carnage à l'hôpital. Puis, un gamin dont il a appris plus tard que les empreintes correspondaient à celles de Derek Hale est apparu de nulle part avant de disparaitre. Et pour finir, la vague de meurtres, les orphelins et surtout l'homme que l'agent lui-même a tué alors qu'il menaçait Stiles.

Il n'y a qu'un seul dénominateur commun à tous ces faits. Scott et ses amis. L'agent récupère sa plaque et son arme dans le tiroir du bureau qu'il a au poste de police de Beacon Hills. Quand il sort de la pièce dont il se sert pour travailler, il demande après le shérif, mais un adjoint –Rafaël n'a jamais réussi à retenir son nom- lui répond que le Shérif Stilinski est parti avec l'adjoint Parrish sans dire où il se rendait.

Le père de Scott fronce les sourcils, sort du poste et c'est seulement une fois dans sa voiture et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes qu'il sort son téléphone et passe un appel sécurisé.

« Centre de commande, déclinez votre matricule » fait une voix mécanique.

- 458bj737cc12, dit Rafaël.

Une tonalité se fait entendre, puis une voix sèche prend la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut, agent McCall ? »

- J'ai besoin de la localisation du Shérif, demande l'homme tout aussi sèchement.

« Un instant. »

Le cliquetis des touches d'un clavier qu'on frappe se fait entendre et puis :

« Le shérif se trouve actuellement à la clinique vétérinaire d'Alan Deaton. »

L'agent McCall raccroche sans rien ajouter et démarre sa voiture. Il se demande ce que peut bien faire John Stilinski chez un vétérinaire. Pour ce qu'il en sait, l'homme n'a pas d'animal.

Quand Rafaël arrive et entre dans la clinique, le cri de Lydia lui vrille les tympans et il se précipite dans la salle de soins. Il note rapidement que toute la joyeuse bande est réunie dans la pièce, mais toute l'attention de l'humain est fixée sur la rousse qui cesse enfin de crier.

Posant les deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune Martin, il plante ses yeux dans les siens et dit :

- Qui ?

Lydia le fixe, hébétée, incapable de répondre.

- Lydia ! Claque la voix de l'Agent. Concentre-toi ! Tu peux savoir qui va mourir ! Tu es une Banshee, tu sais qui va mourir ! Dis-le !

- Rafaël ? Interpelle Melissa. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Mais le père de Scott n'accorde aucune attention à son ex-femme. Son attention est entièrement concentrée sur Lydia. La jeune femme, les yeux voilés, finit par répondre d'une voix rauque.

- Nous. Nous allons tous mourir.

Puis elle cligne des paupières, comme si elle se réveillait d'un long rêve.

- Agent McCall ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande La rousse d'une voix faible, juste avant de s'effondrer.

Derek n'a que le temps de bondir pour lui éviter de se fracasser le crâne sur le carrelage. Et quand l'agent fédéral se penche pour lui donner un coup de main, le loup de naissance lui grogne après, les yeux bleus électriques. Rafaël se recule aussitôt, les deux mains levées en un signe universel de paix.

Scott, d'une démarche vacillante et les yeux brillants d'un rouge terne, se plante devant son père.

- Parle !

- Scott, commence l'homme.

- Parle si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la gorge ! Avec mes dents !

Dans d'autres circonstances, Derek aurait probablement souri. C'est sa ligne ça. Mais la situation n'a rien de drôle.

- Je t'en prie, Scott, dans ton état, tu ne pourrais même pas faire de mal à un chaton, contre son père.

La seconde suivante prouve à Rafaël qu'il a tort. Il se retrouve à moitié allongé sur la table d'examen, la main griffue de son fils enroulée autour de sa gorge et les crocs proches de son visage.

- Parle ! Répète l'Alpha.

- Très bien ! Capitule l'agent fédéral. Tu es le véritable Alpha, le loup garou qui a réussi à devenir un Alpha par la seule force de sa volonté et ça, moins d'un an après avoir été mordu(1). Ta meute compte un Bêta né, Derek Hale qui a été Alpha pendant quelques temps, avant d'abandonner le pouvoir pour sauver sa sœur. Lydia Martin est une Banshee et son pouvoir s'est activé quand Peter Hale l'a mordu quand il était encore un Alpha. Kira Yukimura est une Kitsune de foudre, pouvoir qu'elle a hérité de sa mère, née il y a environ 900 ans. Liam Dunbar est un loup-garou depuis quelques semaines et il est lié à toi par morsure et il semblerait également que ce soit par choix. Jordan Parrish, Kitsune de feu(2). Pour ce que j'en sais, son pouvoir lui vient de son grand-oncle maternel. Alan Deaton, ancien émissaire de la meute Hale. Il est devenu ton conseiller sans pour autant être lié à la meute. Il y a également des humains dans ton entourage, sans toutefois être dans la meute. Mason Haira(3), meilleur ami de Liam. John Stilinski, Shérif de la ville de Beacon Hills et père de ton meilleur ami. Melissa McCall, ta mère. Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne ? Je peux aussi faire la liste de tout ceux que vous avez affronté aussi, si tu veux.

Scott a lâché son père bien avant la fin de son énumération et le regarde à présent, choqué. En fait, tout le monde le regarde de la même manière. Sauf Deaton. Mais il en faut beaucoup pour étonner l'émissaire.

- Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? Souffle Melissa.

L'infirmière ressent les révélations de son ex-mari comme une nouvelle trahison. Rafaël lui lance un regard désolé, mais ne répond pas.

- Je pense pouvoir répondre à cette question, déclare Deaton.

- Vous ? S'étonne Mason.

Le jeune homme a encore du mal à se faire à toute l'étrangeté de la nouvelle vie de son meilleur ami, mais ce qui l'épate le plus, c'est le stoïcisme du vétérinaire. Et aussi que l'adulte semble toujours tout savoir sur tout. Quelque part, ça l'énerve.

- Moi, répond calmement le guide. L'agent McCall ne fait pas vraiment parti du FBI. Il est bien un agent du gouvernement, mais fait partie d'une branche un peu plus obscure. Un bureau chargé de la surveillance du surnaturel.

- Quoi, le SBI ? Se moque Derek.

- Exactement, confirme le vétérinaire.

Le Bêta en reste bouche bée. Oh, il y a certainement une remarque sarcastique à faire et si Stiles était là, il l'aurait déjà sortie. Mais Derek n'a pas la virtuosité de l'humain. Il reste juste la bouche ouverte.

- Il y a toujours eu un représentant du SBI là où il y a des êtres surnaturels, poursuit l'émissaire. Et quand ce représentant a servi de sacrifice humain au Darach, il a bien fallu le remplacer.

- C'était qui avant ? Demande Jordan.

- Le professeur Harris, souffle Scott.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi lui ? S'exclame le Shérif.

- Parce que c'est logique. On sait que Kate s'est servie de lui pour obtenir des informations sur la meute Hale et il savait pour le Darach puisqu'il a laissé des indices quand il a été enlevé. C'est forcément lui.

Le jeune Alpha se tourne vers son père qui reste silencieux.

- C'était lui, en effet, répond le noir. Et qui mieux que le père du nouveau Véritable Alpha pouvait le remplacer ?

- Alors, tu n'es pas revenu pour nous, lâche Melissa avec amertume.

Et cette fois, l'agent réagit. Il tend une main vers son ex-femme et murmure :

- Melissa…

- Ah non ! S'écrit-elle avec violence. Ne pense même pas à t'approcher de moi à nouveau.

- Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, intervient John, mais ça ne me dit pas ce qui est arrivé à mon fils.

- Agent McCall, fait Deaton. Cette fois, vous seul pouvez répondre.

L'homme soupire, mais face à la meute, il sait qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix, alors il explique.

- Il y a un peu plus de six mois, nous avons appris qu'un certain groupe s'intéressait à la meute de Beacon Hills. Nous ne comprenions pas ce qu'il pouvait vous vouloir parce que ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes. Et puis, Stiles est mort. Depuis, nous cherchons pourquoi ce groupe a fait ça.

- Donc, vous êtes autant dans le noir que nous, grogne le Shérif.

- Il l'est plus que nous, fait remarquer Liam. Nous, nous savons que Stiles est vivant.

- Stiles est vivant ? S'exclame Rafaël.

- Ouais, soupire Derek. Avec l'aide d'une sorcière, j'ai visité mes souvenirs et j'ai découvert qu'un homme l'attendait près de mon immeuble. Et juste après l'explosion, Stiles était à côté de lui.

Le père de Scott se crispe.

- Décris-moi cet homme ! Ordonne-t-il.

Les yeux de l'ex-Alpha flashent bleus et il grogne.

- S'il te plait, ajoute l'agent avec une grimace.

- Grand, presqu'autant que vous, les cheveux et les yeux noirs. En fait, il vous ressemblait un peu, réalise le loup de naissance.

- Pas étonnant, rétorque Rafaël. C'est Mickaël, mon frère.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Lydia fête ses 17 ans dans la saison deux et est à quelques semaines de ses 18 ans dans la saison 4, j'estime donc que les quatre saisons se déroulent sur environ un an<em>

_(2) C'est ma théorie. Je n'ai trouvé aucune info la dessus, parce que Jeff "dieu/Satan" Davies aime nous faire souffrir! Donc, moi j'ai décidé que ce serait un Kitsune ^^_

_(3) Nous ne connaissons pas le nom de famille de Mason, j'ai donc choisi de lui en donner un Néo-Zélandais._

* * *

><p><em>Oui C'est un Cliff, mais j'aime bien les Cliff, ils sont gentils<em>

_N''oubliez pas que je vous aime! (si si pour de vrai ^^)_


	10. Chapter 9

_Et si je vous disais que la semaine dernière, quelqu'un a fait une découverte capitale sur cette fic, vous me dites quoi? Et si je vous disais en plus, que normalement, cette personne ne sait pas qu'elle a fait cette découverte capitale? Lessa-Chan, tu es trop forte ;)_

_Et cette découverte capitale est à la toute fin de ce chapitre, enfin presque ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RAR<em>**

_**Melanie:** Aaaaaaah non mais la t'est cruelle de nous laisser sur notre faim, c'est stressant de pas savoir se qui va se passer :( Je sens que je vais pas aimer le frère du père McCall. J'aime vraiment ton style d'écriture. Bon après avoir rattraper mon retard, j'ai hâte de voir le prochain chapitre :D_

_+ Mais non je ne suis pas cruelle lol pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça? Moi je suis une sadique ;) Non en effet, tu ne vas pas aimer le frère du père McCall. Merci je suis contente que mon style te plaise :D Et le prochain chapitre est là :D_

_**carmin:** oh pu**in de m***e de sa mère la p**e! Pardon pour cette vague de violence verbale! Là tu fais fort, mais d'ailleurs c'est vrai que je me demande comment ils vont faire dans la saison 5 avec Raphael. Quoique... il est pas partit? Oh je sais plus! Bref, j'aime beaucoup ce revirement de situation, et surtout cette bombe que tu nous lâche comme ça. Bim! Sans préavis! Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime! Vivement la suite!_

_+ eh beh, ça c'est un cri du coeur lol Pas de souci, tu es toute pardonnée :D Heu, il a du aller je ne sais plus où, mais Rafaël va peut être revenir. j'aime bien faire exploser des trucs, c'est drôle je trouve ;) Oooh merci, c'est trop gentil 3 La suite est là ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas? ;)<em>

* * *

><p>Dire que Melissa et Scott sont abasourdis serait un euphémisme. En fait, ils sont même choqués et en colère. C'est comme une nouvelle trahison.<p>

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais parlé de lui ? Demande l'infirmière.

- Parce que Mickaël et moi ne nous parlons plus depuis des années et même si ça avait été le cas, ce n'est pas le genre d'homme que je veux voir à proximité de mon fils et de mon ex-femme.

- Il est dangereux ? Demande faiblement le Véritable Alpha.

Et c'est comme si l'effort qu'il a fourni pour obliger Derek et son père à parler avait été de trop pour son corps. Six mois de quasi privation de nourriture et de sommeil l'ont laissé faible et tremblant. Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre et Derek a comme l'impression qu'ils ne disposent plus de ce temps.

C'est comme si en enquêtant sur la mort de Stiles, le loup de naissance avait tiré sur un fil et maintenant, il ne maitrise plus le détricotage de l'ensemble de la situation. Pas qu'il le regrette. Au contraire. Le Bêta est même content. Maintenant que la meute sait que Stiles est en vie, ils vont pouvoir le trouver et le sauver. Probablement plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais Derek n'abandonnera pas. Encore moins maintenant qu'il y a de l'espoir. Il écoute donc attentivement la réponse de l'agent.

- Mickaël a toujours été dangereux, répond Rafaël. Mais il l'est encore plus depuis qu'il a rejoint une organisation criminelle surnaturelle.

- Une organisation criminelle surnaturelle ? Interroge Lydia.

La jeune Banshee est rapidement revenue à elle, mais elle a préféré garder le silence un moment, histoire d'analyser correctement ce qu'elle entend. Seulement, tout ça n'a aucun sens. Et pourtant, les murmures dans sa tête sont de plus en plus nombreux et douloureux. Une main se pose doucement sur son épaule et lentement, la douleur s'en va. Elle lance un regard reconnaissant à Liam alors que l'agent McCall grimace.

L'homme n'a pas envie de partager ses informations et ça se voit. Sauf que c'est de Stiles dont il s'agit.

- Écoute-moi bien, Rafaël McCall, gronde Melissa. Si tu ne parles pas, je ferais de ta vie un véritable enfer.

Les gens ont trop souvent tendance à croire que l'infirmière est une femme calme, posée et maitresse d'elle-même. Et ils ont raisons la plupart du temps. Sauf que là, on parle de sa famille. Alors certes, Stiles n'est pas de son sang. Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il était… Est comme un fils pour elle. Et maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il est en vie, il est hors de question qu'elle ne puisse pas à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras. Et l'engueuler pour leur avoir fait croire qu'il était mort.

- Et si Melissa ne suffit pas, grince le Shérif, je pourrais certainement trouver quelque chose.

Les loups eux, se contentent de sortir les griffes. L'agent du gouvernement soupire en comprenant qu'il n'a pas le choix.

- Très bien, capitule-t-il. Mais pour tout comprendre, il faut que vous connaissiez l'histoire du SBI. Il y a environ trente ans, un agent du FBI a été confronté pour la première fois à un être surnaturel. Ses supérieurs ne l'ont pas pris au sérieux et les rapports ont été modifiés, de sorte qu'aujourd'hui, nous ne savons pas avec certitude ce qu'il a affronté. Mais comme l'être a été qualifié de Cannibale, par la presse, nous penchons pour un Wendigo.

- Quel est le rapport avec Stiles ? Demande Derek.

- J'y viens, s'exaspère l'homme. Après ça, de plus en plus d'agents ont rapporté des faits étranges. Et quand l'un des agents du FBI s'est révélé être un métamorphe, un étalon si mes souvenirs sont bons, le gouvernement a décidé de créer une branche spéciale pour ces affaires-là. C'est comme ça que le Bureau d'Investigation Surnaturelle est né. Au fil du temps, nous sommes devenus un peu une espèce de police pour tout ce qui touche ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.

- On ne vous a pas beaucoup vu l'année dernière, crache Lydia. Vous étiez où quand Peter était l'Alpha ? Quand Matt contrôlait Jackson ? Et pour la meute des Alphas ? Ou le Nogitsune ? Ou Kate et les Bersekers ?

- Il y a eu des erreurs, convient le père de Scott. Mais dans l'ensemble, je pense que vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortis.

La gifle que la Banshee colle à l'humain les fait tous grimacer. Ils auraient pu l'arrêter parce que la jeune femme a marché normalement pour se rapprocher de l'agent, mais personne n'a réagi pour la simple raison que l'agent mérite cette gifle.

- Allison et Aiden sont morts ! Hurle-t-elle, à moitié hystérique. Stiles et Derek ont failli mourir ! Ne venez pas nous dire que nous nous en sommes bien sortis ! Un peu d'aide ne nous aurait pas fait de mal ! Au contraire !

Rafaël se frotte la joue alors que Jordan vient prendre la rousse dans ses bras.

- Je sais, tente-t-il de l'apaiser. J'ai voulu vous aider. Mes supérieurs me l'ont interdit. Après la mort de l'agent Harris, ils n'ont pas voulu prendre le risque que je sois découvert ou tué.

- Surtout avec les connexions que tu as dans cette ville, fait amèrement remarquer Melissa.

- En quoi ça concerne Stiles ? Demande Kira.

La jeune asiatique est toujours si discrète qu'on a tendance à oublier sa présence. Pourtant, en réponse à cette question, l'agent du SBI Rafaël McCall plante son regard dans celui du loup-garou de naissance Derek Hale. Celui-ci sent que ce qui va suivre ne va pas lui plaire.

- Il y a quinze ans, le bureau a été contacté par une Alpha, une puissante Alpha, explique l'homme. Elle nous a offert son aide pour maintenir la situation sous contrôle pour tout le sud de la Californie. Et nous avons accepté. Il s'avère que c'était une erreur. L'existence de notre bureau est parvenue aux oreilles d'une famille de chasseurs. Nous avons découvert, après enquête, que l'agent Harris n'était pas aussi digne de confiance que nous l'avions pensé.

- L'Alpha, c'était ma mère ? murmure Derek.

- En effet.

- C'est donc ainsi que Kate Argent a appris qu'il y avait une meute à Beacon Hills, souffle Deaton. Je me demandais pourquoi elle avait directement été voir le professeur Harris pour obtenir des informations. Où même comment elle avait pu savoir qu'il y avait une meute à Beacon Hills alors que la meute Hale n'avait jamais rien fait pour attirer l'attention.

- La meute avait attiré l'attention sur elle en nous contactant, avoue le père de Scott.

Le jeune Hale a l'impression d'entendre la voix de Stiles dans sa tête.

« Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit que c'était pas ta faute. »

Avant que le Bêta puisse se jeter sur l'humain pour lui mette une raclée, les fenêtres de la salle de soins explosent comme des hommes passent à travers. Melissa, Lydia et Mason hurlent. Le Shérif, Parrish et l'agent McCall sortent leurs armes. Deaton recule et s'emparent d'un scalpel. Les loups se transforment.

Face à eux, se tiennent cinq hommes ou ce qu'ils pensent être des hommes, leurs larges capuches les empêchent de voir correctement leurs visages. L'odeur émanant d'eux perturbent les loups, parce qu'elle est identique pour chacun d'eux et c'est impossible. Chaque personne à sa propre odeur. Sauf eux. Les intrus sentent la charogne, l'encens et étrangement, l'herbe fraichement coupée.

Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les cinq étrangers sortent un poignard d'un étui attaché à leur cuisse droite. Poignards qui ont une forme assez étrange et Derek leur trouve l'air vaguement chrétienne. Comme si c'était des croix.

Sauf qu'avant que la meute puisse engager la bataille –et ils ne se font aucune illusion, il y aura une bataille- cinq autres hommes pénètrent dans la clinique et se mettent entre la meute et le premier groupe. Un des nouveaux arrivants prend la parole.

- Brigade Adam, vous empiétez sur notre objectif !

Le nouveau groupe a une autre odeur que le premier. Ils sentent également l'encens, mais aussi le sang et étrangement, la pureté. Et il y a quelque chose dans l'air qui accélère les battements de cœur de l'ex-Alpha, même s'il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'est.

- Brigade Byzance, cette meute est notre objectif, rétorque sèchement l'un de ceux qui sentent la charogne.

- Vous reviendrez plus tard, ordonne sèchement le premier. Ils sont vitaux à la pleine réalisation de notre objectif.

- Et si on décidait que vous partiez tous ? Propose un homme inconnu.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers l'homme qui a parlé et qui se trouve à l'entrée de la pièce. Il est grand, a les cheveux blond foncé avec des yeux verts et le fusil à pompes qu'il tient d'une manière qui trahit une longue expérience n'est pas là pour le décorum. À ses côtés, se tient un homme à l'air innocent, brun aux grands yeux bleus et portant un trench-coat beige. Et derrière eux, les dominant d'une bonne tête, un homme aux cheveux bruns trop longs et aux yeux également verts, brandi un couteau à la lame gravée de runes.

L'homme à la senteur de sang et de pureté se retourne et plante son regard dans celui de l'homme au fusil. Quoique ce soit difficile à dire, son visage étant toujours caché dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de nous contraindre, chasseur !

- C'est vrai, convient l'homme au Trench. Mais moi, je l'ai !

Et les yeux de l'homme deviennent d'un bleu incandescent et une lumière intense et vive semble émaner de lui. Derek, les yeux fixés sur l'étranger, se fige telle une statue. Juste avant de disparaitre, la lumière lui a permis de voir dans l'ombre de la capuche et c'est juste impossible.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, le loup tente de se jeter sur l'homme pour… Pour quoi, exactement ? Le retenir ? Le frapper ? Derek ne sait pas vraiment, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Avant qu'il puisse le toucher, l'homme et ses comparses ont disparu et l'homme au trench éteint sa lumière.

- Mais bordel ! Vous êtes qui ? s'écrit John Stilinski en pointant son arme sur les trois hommes à l'entrée de la pièce.

L'homme au fusil relève précipitamment son arme et lève sa main libre.

- Whooo ! Doucement ! S'écrit le blond. On est là en ami !

L'alpha s'approche de son Bêta et pose une main réconfortante sur le bras musclé.

- Derek, ça va ? Demande le plus jeune.

- C'était lui…. Balbutie Derek.

- Quoi ?

- L'homme, c'était lui.

- Qui lui ? demande Lydia.

- C'était Stiles…

* * *

><p>J'ai mis le temps hein à le faire revenir? Oui j'ai pris mon temps ^^<br>La semaine prochaine, un chapitre rien que sur Stiles OUAIS!

Question: qui sont les trois nouveaux venus? *ricane*

Merci de me lire :D


	11. Chapter 10

_Je suis vraiment super contente que le fait que cette fic soit un cross vous plaise, merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews et encore merci de me lire ^^_

_Cette semaine STILES! Oui bon c'est un flashback, mais y a Stiles quoi!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RAR<em>**

_**Guest:** SUPERNATURAL YEAAAAAAAAAH_

_+ OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_**carmin:** alors... moi y a un truc qui me titille: pourquoi tu semble opposer la brigade Byzance et Adam dans ce chapitre alors que dans le chapitre 6 elles semblent dirigées par un seul et même homme? Ensuite, est ce que pour les brigades il y avait un truc divin genre "bien" et "mal" ou "ange" et "démon"? Parce que c'est l'impression que ça m'a donné! Enfin, OUF! Ça y est on a retrouvé Stiles sain et sauf. Je vais pas dire "humain" parce que j'en suis vraiment pas sur (ça vient de sa mère?) Sinon, je pense que les trois petits nouveaux sont Castiel, Jared et Sam (Supernatural évidemment!) J'ai raison? J'ai le droit à un bon point? Si oui, je veux exclusivité de tes chapitres! Tous! C'est possible? 'petits yeux larmoyants du chat Potté'_

_+ Parce que c'est bien ça, j'oppose les deux brigades qui sont dirigées par le même homme. Mais si c'est normal lol Heu je peux pas répondre à ta question ^^" Ouiiiiiii Stiles est là, bon pas longtemps et par forcément super sain d'esprit, mais il est là! Ouiiiiiiiiii les trois nouveaux sont Cas, Dean et Sam ^^ Heu l'exclu de tous les chapitres, ça va pas être possible lol je vais me faire écharper si je fais ça lol Merci de me lire ^^_

_**anonyme92:** Salut, les 3 nouveaux ces Dean, Castiel et Sam des supernaturaux, j'adore ta fiction, il t'a tout le suspense, le surnaturel, le doute et l'amour. Ne me dit pas que stiles à vieillir et qu'il est devenue méchant. Vivement le prochain chapitre et merci_

_+Coucou. oui les trois nouveaux ce sont eux ^^ Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise :D Non non, Stiles n'a pas vieillit promis et pas méchant non plus... Enfin pas vraiment lol Merci à toi de me lire :D_

* * *

><p><strong>SIX MOIS PLUS TÔT<strong>

Stiles se tient devant le miroir fixé au-dessus du lavabo de la salle de bains de la maison dans laquelle il a toujours vécu. Il a eu dix-huit ans deux semaines plus tôt et au début, il n'y a eu aucun changement. La seule différence, c'est que maintenant, il peut voter. Et puis, trois jours après, il s'est réveillé avec l'impression que son corps brûlait. L'humain avait eu le temps de penser : « Fais chier, je ne suis pas Bella » avant que la douleur n'empêche toute pensée de se former.

Par chance, son père était au travail, il n'avait donc pas eu à tenter de masquer ses cris et hurlements. Nul doute qu'en entendant les cris d'agonie de son fils unique, John aurait déboulé comme un fou furieux dans la chambre. Aujourd'hui, Stiles se dit que ça aurait été mieux. Quoique, ça n'aurait rien changé. Sauf que son père serait probablement mort. Au moins maintenant, tout le monde ira bien.

Stiles s'observait toujours dans le miroir et à part son regard qui est juste un peu plus terne, rien ne montre le changement. Et quelque part, c'est injuste. Il se souvient que sa mère n'avait pas semblée différente non plus. La Claudia Stilinski adolescente des photos était la même que la Claudia Stilinski décédée bien des années plus tard. Sauf que désormais, le jeune Stiles connait la vérité. Sa mère n'est pas morte de Démence Fronto-Temporal. Elle a refusé le changement et ça lui a lentement dévoré l'esprit.

Le jeune homme refuse d'imposer cette longue agonie à ceux auquel il tient. Son père, ses amis, la meute. Même si l'alternative n'est pas des plus joyeuses, au moins aura-t-elle le mérite d'être nette. Ça va trancher dans le vif et ensuite, ils pourront avancer. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il espère.

Stiles en vient à regretter de ne pas avoir accepté la morsure que lui proposait Peter. À l'époque, il avait de de bonnes raisons de refuser. Comme la perte de son humanité ou les risques de rejet de la morsure. Aujourd'hui, ces raisons ne lui semblent plus aussi importantes. Il se dit même que ces raisons sont stupides et qu'au moins, il aurait été à l'abri. Ou pas, s'il avait rejeté la morsure. N'empêche que l'un ou l'autre, il ne serait pas dans la situation qui est la sienne à cet instant.

Allant dans sa chambre en soupirant, Stiles observe avec attention son environnement. Jusqu'à ces trois derniers jours, il ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qui l'entourait ou n'y prêtait plus réellement attention. Désormais, cette pièce n'est plus que le cruel rappel de tout ce qu'il va perdre. Il ne s'endormira plus sur son bureau ou sur le sol en faisant des recherches pour la meute. Il ne fera plus de câlins à Malia dans son lit. Plus aucun loup ne passera par la fenêtre pour venir le voir. Il ne risquera plus sa vie pour avoir proféré une remarque sarcastique.

Lentement Stiles s'habille. Un jean noir, un T-Shirt à manches longues anthracite et des baskets toutes aussi sombres. Si quelqu'un pouvait le voir à cet instant, il pourrait croire qu'il va à un enterrement. Et quelque part, c'est le cas. L'humain va à sa propre mort. Il marche volontairement à l'échafaud, la tête haute et le dos droit. Pour qu'ils vivent.

Le visage sombre, Stiles fixe son regard sur les deux objets insolites posés sur son bureau. Un boitier avec un simple bouton et un vieux téléphone qui doit bien avoir dix ans d'âge, si ce n'est plus. Et quand il constate que ses mains tremblent alors qu'il va empocher les deux appareils, Stiles sait que sa volonté n'est pas aussi forte que ce qu'il pensait. Il prend une profonde inspiration, met le boitier dans sa poche mais garde le téléphone à la main.

Un dernier regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'oublie rien et ses yeux tombent sur son pull rouge à capuche. Après réflexion, Stiles le laisse sur le lit. Le vêtement serait un constant rappel de ce qu'il laisse derrière lui et il ne pense pas être assez fort pour ne pas craquer s'il l'a avec lui.

En passant la porte, sa main effleure une des runes gravées dans le chambranle. La puissance du sort contenu dans la rune remonte le long de son bras, le faisant frissonner. Ça lui rappelle son réveil après son agonie.

Une douleur sourde pulsait encore dans ses muscles et dans ses os. Et un homme l'observait depuis le pied de son lit. Étrangement, Stiles n'avait pas crié ou attrapé le premier truc à sa portée pour le jeter à la tête de l'intrus. Probablement trop habitué aux choses sortant de l'ordinaire, les réflexes et les instincts du jeune homme étaient foirés. Alors, il avait juste détaillé l'homme en silence. Grand, habillé tout en noir, les cheveux et les yeux sombres, l'homme –Mickaël, comme il s'était présenté- l'avait informé de ce qui venait de se passer.

Au début, l'humain avait juste tout rejeté en bloc. Parce que c'était impossible. Mickaël lui avait fait une démonstration et le jeune homme avait été forcé d'accepter la réalité. Et puis, il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à sa mère et ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Stiles avait compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Pas avec la menace à peine subtile que l'homme avait fait envers tous ceux que l'humain connaissait. Alors le jeune Stilinski n'avait pas protesté. Au contraire, il avait approuvé le plan. Mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime, cherchant et trouvant le moyen de laisser des indices pour que la meute sache que quelque part, il ne serait pas mort.

Alors, Stiles a pris le téléphone, l'engin explosif et la télécommande. Puis il a écouté Mickaël lui expliquer comment les choses devraient se dérouler. Et là réside la plus énorme erreur que quelqu'un puisse commettre. Surtout en ce qui concerne Stiles Stilinski. Pas que l'humain ne soit pas digne de confiance, mais le jeune homme peut faire beaucoup de dégâts en trois jours.

La première chose que Stiles avait faite, c'était des recherches sur les runes que Mickaël avait placées sur le chambranle de sa porte juste avant de partir. Une fois leur signification éclaircie, l'humain en avait altéré certaines. Pas grand-chose, un trait plus grossier par-là, une fine rayure par-ci et sa chambre ne serait pas un sanctuaire inviolable. Ce serait difficile d'y pénétrer, mais pas impossible pour quelqu'un de déterminé. A fortiori si ce quelqu'un était un loup-garou.

Ensuite, le fils du Shérif avait examiné l'explosif, puis l'avait démonté et modifié de sorte que ce soit une parfaite copie de l'arme de prédilection d'un assassin professionnel spécialisé dans les assassinats politiques –C'est dingue tout ce qu'on peut trouver sur Internet !-. Son père serait probablement trop dévasté pour se rendre compte de ce détail, mais Parrish devrait tilter.

Et pour finir, la veille, il avait été voir la seule personne qui accepterait –peut-être, s'il parlait assez vite- de l'aider, sans poser trop de questions. Quand il était arrivé chez Danny, celui-ci l'avait regardé comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée.

- Attend ! Laisse-moi vérifier que j'ai bien tout compris ! S'était exclamé Danny. Tu veux que je pose une bombe sur ta voiture ? T'as fumé ou quoi ?

- Danny, mon pote, avait répondu le jeune Stilinski, je ne te demanderais pas ça si ce n'était pas important.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est assez important pour que tu me demandes de poser une bombe sur ta voiture ? Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Stiles avait vu une dame assez âgée sortir du salon et le fixer. Alors que Danny allait parler, la femme –probablement la grand-mère du jeune Hawaïen- avait levé une main autoritaire pour le faire taire.

- Tu vas faire ce que ton ami te demande, Danny. Ce qui est plus important que toutes les questions que tu pourrais te poser.

- Mais, grand-mère….

- Il suffit !

Danny s'était tu et Stiles avait soupiré de soulagement.

- Merci madame, avait-il déclaré.

- Ne me remercie pas Keiki(5), avait rétorqué la vieille femme. Ton avenir est sombre et tu connaitras bien des Mahinas(6) de souffrances.

- Je sais, avait simplement répondu le fils du Shérif. Merci de votre aide.

Le jeune homme s'était ensuite détourné pour partir quand Danny l'avait rappelé.

- Stiles ! Tu sais qu'ils vont le découvrir, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles avait simplement sourit sans répondre. Il n'avait même pas demandé de qui parlait son camarade de classe, parce qu'il le savait. La meute chercherait et trouverait. Il comptait même dessus.

À présent, l'humain est garé devant l'immeuble où vit Derek. Il répond à l'antiquité que lui a donnée Mickaël quand celle-ci sonne.

« Je suis heureux de constater que tu as écouté », fait la voix de Mickaël à son oreille.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, dit Stiles.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Ezéchiel», lui rétorque sèchement son interlocuteur.

- Mais pourquoi lui ? Sa famille est morte dans un incendie !

« Justement. Le traumatisme l'empêchera de fouiner. »

Et c'est certainement la deuxième plus grosse erreur de Mickaël. Croire que Derek ne cherchera pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, c'est comme demander à la lune de ne pas être pleine. Impossible. Et Stiles compte bien là-dessus. Le loup de naissance et lui ne sont peut-être pas amis, mais au fil des mois, ils ont développés une solide relation basée sur la confiance. Et le fils du Shérif le sait bien. Pour le loup, rien n'est plus important que la meute et l'humain fait partie de la meute. Il cherchera à comprendre.

Quand sa jeep chérie explose, Stiles n'est déjà plus à l'intérieur. Son changement débute à peine, mais il est déjà plus fort et plus rapide qu'un loup-garou. Un corps anonyme a pris sa place dans la voiture et le jeune homme a rejoint Mickaël qui l'attend au coin de l'immeuble. Comme à travers un épais brouillard, Stiles voit Derek être projeté contre le mur par le souffle de l'explosion et être assommé par l'impact.

- Ceci est le premier jour de ta nouvelle vie, déclare Mickaël. Aujourd'hui, Szczepan Stilinski est mort. Désormais, tu seras Ezéchiel.

Machinalement, le jeune acquiesce, même s'il est loin d'être d'accord. Parce que l'homme à tort. Parce qu'il y a très longtemps qu'il n'a pas été Szczepan. Il est Stiles Stilinski. Et Stiles n'est pas mort.

Après un dernier regard sur Derek, l'ex-humain s'évapore en murmurant « Pardon ».

* * *

><p>(5) Keiki : enfant en Hawaïen, se prononce Kay-ki<p>

(6) Mahina : Lune en Hawaïen, se prononce Mah-hi-nah

* * *

><p><em>Voila, on en sait un peu plus et y a même pas de Cliff *fière*<em>

_A la semaine prochaine et merci de me lire :D_


	12. Chapter 11

_Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. Pour deux choses:_

_D'abord pour le retard dans le postage, mon Bêta a fait de la rétention parce que et je le cite "tu leur dis que tu ne peux pas poster pendant 15 jours parce que ton frangin fait une dépression, il a déjà commencé à attacher le spaghetti trop cuit au plafond et il attend 2-3 jours que son yaourt soit périmé pour le suicide parfait" parce qu'apparemment, il sature niveau Sterek et que quand je relis, je laisse plus de fautes que quand je relis pas. J'ai donc ordre de ne plus toucher à rien ^^"_

_Ensuite, je suis désolée parce que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews de la semaine dernière et vraiment, je crains à mort sur ce coup là. PARDON! Pour me faire pardonner, samedi je poste un lemon (oui oui un vrai avec du sexe et tout ^^), demain je poste une connerie dans le genre craquage mais pas dans les craquages, et j'ai un BDSM en prépa (jkules l'a gentiment demandé et Joline voulait une histoire dans une maison close, bon ce sera pas tout à fait ça, mais on s'en rapproche) que je pense pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine et un Destiel qui me donne du fil à retordre, parce qu'à par pour Sans Lui, j'ai jamais écrit sur ces deux là ^^  
><em>

_Je suis pardonnée? *puppy eyes*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RAR<em>**

_**Guest:** Il n'y a peut être pas de cliff mais c'est tout comme! Cette fin est cruel! Mais cool parce qu'on en apprend beaucoup sur Stiles! :)_

_+Mais non c'est pas cruel. C'était cruel? mince, c'était pas fait exprès. Et je suis contente qu'en savoir plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Stiles te plaise ^^ Merci de me lire ^^_

_**anonyme92:** Salut, j'ai adoré ton chapitre, sa me fait de la peine pour stiles. Pitié la suite._

_+merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Oui, je ne suis pas très sympa avec le pauvre Stiles dans cette fic. En même temps, je suis rarement sympa avec Stiles dans mes fics :/ La suite est là ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Et parce que je ne le dis pas assez<em>

_**MERCI DE ME LIRE, DE ME METTRE EN FAVORI ET DE ME FOLLOW, JE VOUS AIME!**_

* * *

><p>Un silence abasourdi règne dans la clinique. Tous sont choqués par ce que vient d'annoncer Derek. Stiles… Stiles était ici, devant eux. Vivant. Bien sûr, l'ex-Alpha l'avait déjà annoncé, mais le voir le rend réel. Et tous se posent cette question : Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au bavard ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Qu'a-t-il fait pendant six mois ? Derek se repasse les quelques secondes où il a croisé le regard de l'humain. Un regard sombre, dur qui lui a étrangement rappelé le Nogistune. Le Bêta frissonne. Est-ce que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Stiles ? Est-il à nouveau possédé ? Et cette odeur… Encens, sang et pureté. Le jeune homme ne sent plus l'herbe fraichement coupée et la saine pluie de printemps. C'est comme si Stiles n'était plus Stiles.<p>

Et puis, cette étrange marque autour de son œil gauche. Ça ressemblait à un tatouage. Sauf que Stiles ne supporte pas les aiguilles. La preuve, quand Scott s'est fait faire le sien, son meilleur ami s'est évanoui. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Derek pense qu'il va devenir fou. Il doit faire quelque chose. Il agrippe le bras de Scott et sous ses doigts, les os devenus fragiles de l'Alpha ploient.

- Derek ? Grince douloureusement le jeune McCall.

- Il faut le retrouver, halète le jeune Hale. Stiles, il n'est pas lui-même. On doit l'aider.

- Si votre… Stiles fait désormais partie des brigades, je vous déconseille de vous lancer à sa poursuite, intervient le nouveau venu en trench-coat.

- Et pourquoi pas ? L'agresse Lydia.

- Parce que s'il fait partie des brigades, répond le blond, vous pouvez le considérer comme mort.

- Dean… Soupire le plus grand.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Sammy, rétorque le dénommé Dean. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Certaines choses ne peuvent être sauvées.

- Les rumeurs sont donc vraies, grogne Rafaël. Dean Winchester n'est plus un démon.

- C'était un démon ? S'exclame Scott.

- Et toi, tu es un loup-garou, chacun ses tares ! Agresse le chasseur.

Derek sort les crocs et ses yeux flashent bleus. En réaction, Dean pointe son fusil sur lui.

- N'essaye même pas ! Le prévient le blond.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Grogne le Bêta.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait, intervient Deaton. Calmez-vous.

- Dean, fait l'homme au trench-coat en posant la main sur le canon du fusil.

Les deux hommes échangent un regard et en soupirant, Dean baisse son arme.

- Derek ? Interpelle le vétérinaire.

À contrecœur, le jeune Hale reprend forme humaine.

- Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe ici ! Éxige le Shérif.

- Eh bien, John, je vous présente Dean et Sam Winchester, explique l'agent du SBI. Probablement les deux chasseurs les plus connus de ce pays. Et aussi les plus cinglés.

- Tu es juste jaloux parce que nous avons notre propre série de bouquins, se moque Dean.

Sam se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Et vous êtes ? demande le Shérif en regardant le dernier homme.

- C'est Castiel, marmonne Derek.

Le dénommé Castiel jette un regard étrange au loup.

- C'est exact, reconnait l'homme. Mais je ne pense pas te connaitre.

- Derek, comment tu le connais ? demande Lydia.

- Supernatural, répond l'ex-Alpha. Stiles avait tous les livres. A tous les livres.

- Les bouquins dont Stiles disait qu'ils étaient forcément réels parce qu'il a trouvé certains des cas mentionnés dans les journaux ? S'étonne le Shérif.

- Peu importe, coupe Lydia. Est-ce qu'on peut revenir aux explications, s'il vous plait ? Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Stiles. Et je veux savoir pourquoi Stiles était avec ces hommes en capuche et pourquoi il nous a fait croire qu'il était mort.

- Je pense pouvoir répondre à quelques-unes de ces questions, fait Sam. Ces hommes en capuche font partis de ce que nous appelons les Brigades. Ce sont des personnes de préférences jeunes qui ont subi une mutation.

- L'un des jeunes a subi plus d'une mutation, intervient Castiel. Je pense que c'est celui que vous appelez Stiles. Il y avait quelque d'étrange avec lui. Comme un vide.

- Le Nogitsune, murmure Scott.

- Pardon ? Fait Dean.

- Quelques mois avant… Sa supposée mort, explique le Shérif, Stiles a été possédé par un Nogitsune.

Castiel plisse les yeux et semble réfléchir.

- Ça peut en partie expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti en le voyant.

- Ouais, super, grince Lydia. Et donc ? On peut en revenir à ces brigades ?

- Il y a environ six mois, reprend Sam, nous avons été confrontés à un membre de ces brigades. Et nous avons fait des recherches. Il existait, il y a quelques années, une organisation qui s'appelait les Hommes de Lettres. Ces Hommes avaient pour but d'observer et de répertorier tout ce qui avait trait au surnaturel. Nous avons découvert plusieurs dossiers qui mentionnent une organisation surnaturelle dont les brigades seraient, en quelque sorte, le bras armé.

- Il y a environ vingt ans, cette organisation, par le biais d'une société pharmaceutique bidon, a lancé une vaste campagne de vaccination. Les premiers essais ne furent pas concluants, malgré cinq à huit ans de campagne, continu celui en Trench. Grâce à quelques interrogatoires musclés, nous avons quand même découvert qu'environ dix pour-cent des personnes vaccinées a eu une réaction.

- Quel genre de réaction ? Demande Deaton.

Toutes les explications fournies par le trio lui donnent le vertige. Il est un émissaire. Ou du moins, il l'a été et il n'a jamais eu la moindre idée qu'une telle société existait.

- Une réaction qui, sur le coup, ne voulait rien dire, continu Sam, parce que ce n'était pas ce que les responsables du projet recherchaient. Environ dix pour-cent des personnes vaccinées tombèrent malades.

Un horrible soupçon prend naissance dans l'esprit du Shérif. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Il veut parler, mais Melissa le devance.

- Quel genre de maladies ? Demande l'infirmière.

- Ils ont vacciné cent dix-sept mille huit cent trente-six personnes dans tout le pays, explique Castiel, sans répondre à la question. Environ douze mille de ces personnes ont développé une maladie incurable, généralement dans la région du cerveau, dans les dix ans qui ont suivi la vaccination. Sur ces douze milles personnes, un peu moins de sept mille ont eu des enfants dans la même période. Et c'est là qu'ils ont découvert qu'en fait, ils avaient atteint leur but.

- Mais quel but ? S'impatiente Scott.

Étonnamment, c'est Rafaël McCall qui apporte la réponse.

- Ils voulaient modifier génétiquement des personnes sans aucun lien avec le surnaturel pour en faire des soldats.

- Rafaël, comment tu sais ça ? Souffle son ex-femme.

- Parce que le responsable du projet, c'est mon frère Mickaël.

- Mickaël et Rafaël, ironise Dean. Manque plus que Gabriel et Lucifer et la famille sera complète. Tes parents avaient de sacrées ambitions pour leurs rejetons quand même.

- Dean, soupire Castiel.

Et on sent que l'homme au trench-coat utilise ce ton légèrement exaspéré très souvent. Derek ne peut s'empêcher de voir dans leurs manières d'être, un parallèle avec sa propre relation avec Stiles.

- Attendez, lâche John. Je veux être sûr d'avoir tout compris. Il y a environ vingt ans, une organisation surnaturelle a fait semblant de vacciner des personnes pour en fait, tenter de les modifier génétiquement. Jusque-là, j'ai tout compris ?

Quand les trois étrangers hochent la tête, le Shérif continue :

- Ça n'a pas été concluant et dix pour-cent des vaccinés ont même développés une maladie incurable dans les dix ans qui ont suivi. Ces mêmes personnes ont eu des enfants dans le même temps.

- C'est ça, confirme Dean.

- En quoi ça concerne Beacon Hills ? Ou nous ? Demande Derek. Aucun de nous n'a été modifié génétiquement.

Les deux frères échangent un regard et Sam explique alors.

- J'ai fait des recherches. Sur les sept mille et quelques enfants nés des personnes vaccinées, environ quarante pour-cent n'ont pas dépassé leurs premiers anniversaires. Sur les plus de quatre milles gamins restant, soixante pour-cent sont morts de diverses malformations avant leurs dix ans.

- Ça laisse environ mille six cents enfants, murmure Lydia.

- Exact, acquiesce le plus grand des Winchester. Sur ces mille six cents enfants, il y en cent cinquante qui sont morts dans des explosions ou des incendies dans les douze derniers mois. Les autres sont en trains de mourir de la même maladie que leur parent qui a été vaccinés. Et au moins une personne de leur entourage a eu un accident tragique.

- Shérif, nous avons vérifié, intervient Castiel. Votre femme est décédée d'une Démence Fronto-temporal.

- Et mon fils est supposé être mort dans une explosion il y a six mois.

- Alors Stiles a été enrôlé dans cette organisation, réalise Scott.

- Mais Stiles n'a pas été modifié génétiquement ! S'écrit Derek. Nous somme des loups-garous, nous l'aurions senti !

- Pas nécessairement, contre Sam. En parlant avec un des enfants, nous avons découverts que dans un premier temps, les enfants ont d'abord les symptômes de la maladie.

- Le Nogitsune ! S'exclame Melissa. Le scanner montrait des signes de dégénérescence de certaines parties du cerveau de Stiles. Nous avons cru que c'était le Nogitsune qui jouait avec Stiles et nous. Mais il avait peut-être senti les modifications génétiques et décidé de s'en servir ?

- C'est peut-être même à cause de ça qu'il a choisi de posséder Stiles, propose Scott.

- C'est quoi un Nogitsune ? Demande Dean.

- C'est un Kitsune maléfique, explique Deaton. Ils peuvent posséder les gens et se nourrissent de la mort, du chaos et de la douleur.

- Ah un Kitsune, soupire le chasseur blond en hochant la tête. Une belle saloperie. J'espère que vous l'avez dézingué.

- Les Kitsunes ne sont pas forcément mauvais, proteste Kira.

- Gamine, les Kitsunes se nourrissent du foie des gens, lui rétorque le chasseur, comme s'il parlait à une jeune enfant qui fait un caprice. Vivant ou mort, le Kitsune s'en fout.

- Je ne mange pas de foie !

L'action se déroule très vite. Alors que Dean braque son fusil sur la jeune asiatique, Derek, Scott et Liam sont déjà devant elle, transformés et prêts à la protéger.

- C'est une Kitsune ! S'exclame Dean, comme si ça lui donnait tous les droits.

- Et toi, tu es un chasseur, rétorque sèchement Scott. Chacun ses tares, comme tu as dit. Kira a prouvé qu'elle n'était pas une menace et qu'elle était digne de confiance. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi !

- Tu peux parler, ricane le Chasseur. Le gamin a quoi ? Quinze ans ? Ça ne t'a pas empêché de le mordre.

- Pour me sauver la vie ! Contre Liam. Et je ne suis pas un gamin !

- Dean, baisse ton arme, soupire Sam.

- Sammy…

- Non ! Nous sommes là pour aider, tu te souviens ?

- Nous sommes là pour détruire les brigades, contre Dean.

- Par détruire, vous voulez dire tuer ? Demande Mason qui est resté silencieux jusque-là.

- Tu vois une autre définition du mot ? Ironise le chasseur blond.

- Je dois avouer que je te pensais plus intelligent que ça Winchester, commente Rafaël d'une voix moqueuse. Tu viens juste de dire à une meute que tu veux tuer leur ami. Une meute qui comprend un loup-garou qui est devenu un Alpha par la seule force de sa volonté. Un loup-garou de naissance. Un loup-garou mordu et qui se maitrisait déjà à sa seconde pleine lune. Une Banshee. Deux Kitsunes. Le Shérif et un de ses adjoints. Et mon ex-femme qui est probablement la plus terrifiante de tous. Même l'humain peut-être surprenant. Après tout, il a attaqué un Berserker à la batte de base-ball. Sans oublier un druide. L'un dans l'autre, je pense que tu peux oublier l'idée de tuer Stiles.

Personne ne corrige l'homme qui travaille pour le gouvernement. Qu'il continue de dire que Parrish est un Kitsune si ça l'amuse. De plus, il l'a dit d'une manière qui laisse penser que la meute n'est pas présente au complet. Ce qui est également un bonus.

- De plus, continue Rafaël, c'est le fils du Shérif que tu menaces. Qui est aussi le meilleur ami de mon propre fils. Ça va l'impliquer et je serais également obligé de m'en mêler. C'est une erreur encore pire que toutes celles que tu as faites jusqu'à présent.

- Tu sais, répond Dean, quand nous avons découvert que l'Alpha local s'appelait McCall, j'ai prié, mais vraiment prié, pour qu'il n'ait aucun lien de parenté avec toi. Le fait qu'il soit ton fils est bien la preuve que Dieu s'est barré en vacances et qu'il doit manger des burritos sur une plage mexicaine.

* * *

><p><em>Promis, il y aura un peu plus d'explication la semaine prochaine et également la semaine suivante ^^<em>


	13. Chapter 12

_Bouh, j'ai fait une boulette! Non, j'ai oublié de répondre à personne (pour une fois), mais j'ai dit en réponse à une review que dans ce chapitre, j'allais donner un gros indice sur ce qu'est devenu Stiles. JE SUIS UNE MENTEUSE! Ou plutôt, je e suis trompée de chapitre de la semaine prochaine. PARDON!_

_Donc, voila, pas d'indice ou presque pas, mais on sait pourquoi les Winchester et Cas ont décidé de venir à Beacon Hills, ça rattrape non? *puppy eyes*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR<strong>_

_**Boboland:** Ohhh j'aime tellement tes ff. Mais j'ai l'impression que celle-ci devient trop compliquée à suivre pour mon petit cerveau. Surtout que je connais très mal Supernatural. Y a beaucoup de détails à assimiler et dont il faut se rappeler. Ça m'énerve parce que j'ai envie de la continuer mais j'ai vraiment du mal à suivre, du coup je pense que je vais attendre qu'elle soit finie... En tout cas sache que tes ff sont mes préférées :* Douce journée !_

_+ Merci, je suis contente que ce que j'écris te plaise ^^ Alors oui, les deux trois chapitres qui sont là, sont en effet un peu compliqué, mais promis, je décomplique tout bientôt. Si si ^^ Si tu préfères attendre qu'elle soit fini, il n'y a aucun souci, je ne vais pas te mettre un couteau sous la gorge pour que tu lises ^^ Comment? Qu'est ce que je tiens derrière mon dos? Rien du tout! *planque un peu mieux son couteau* A bientôt ^^_

_**Guest:** J'espère qu'ils vont sauver Stiles !_

_+J'aime les Happy Ends! Comment ça, ça n'a aucun rapport? Bien sûr que si!_

* * *

><p><em>Bonne lecture :D<em>

* * *

><p>- C'est réellement important ? Demande Melissa que toutes ces simagrées commencent à fatiguer. Nous parlions de Stiles et de ces brigades. Pourquoi Stiles ?<p>

- Nous ne savons pas pourquoi le jeune Stiles a été choisi, répond Castiel, avant que Dean puisse repartir dans sa petite guerre de testostérone avec l'agent du gouvernement. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi certains enfants ont réagi positivement à la modification génétique et pas d'autres.

- Vous ne savez pas grand-chose, en fait, rétorque le Shérif avec aigreur.

- Nous savons quand même que votre fils a été enrôlé comme soldat dans une sorte de guerre.

- Une guerre ? S'étonne Parrish. Pourquoi une guerre ?

- Le mot guerre est probablement exagéré mais apparemment, c'est l'idée que se fait cette organisation de son combat. Parce qu'aussi étonnant que ça paraisse, raconte Sam, l'organisation semble être une sorte de police du surnaturel.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on nous dit ça aujourd'hui, fait remarquer Lydia avec aigreur. Sauf que personne n'était là quand on en a eu besoin. Tu parles d'une police.

- Comment ça ? S'étonne Castiel.

- Elles étaient où vos putains de police quand Peter était l'Alpha et qu'il attaquait tout le monde ? Elles étaient où quand mon petit ami a viré Kanima ? Ou quand Gérard a tous essayé de nous tuer ? Ou quand Allison et Aiden ont été tués par les Onis ? Ou encore quand Kate Argent est revenue ?

- Kate Argent ? Relève Dean. C'était une chasseuse, non ? Elle est morte il y a quelques mois maintenant non ?

- Elle est morte, confirme Derek. Et puis elle est revenue…

- Revenue ? Comment ? Interroge Sam.

- Faut croire que personne ou presque ne reste réellement mort très longtemps à Beacon Hills, rétorque sèchement Lydia. Sauf les personnes qu'on voudrait voir revenir.

- Quelque chose m'intrigue, commente Deaton. Comment avez-vous su que vous trouveriez les brigades à Beacon Hills ?

Les deux frères échangent un regard.

**SIX MOIS PLUS ****TÔT**

Dean et Sam Winchester sont deux frères qui voyagent dans tout le pays, s'occupant d'affaires surnaturelles. L'histoire des deux frères commence avec leur mère, tuée par un Démon alors que Sam n'avait que six mois. C'est ce qui a poussé leur père, John Winchester, a devenir un Chasseur. Un peu comme Chris Argent, mais John Winchester ne s'occupait pas que des loups-garous. Il chassait également les Wendigos, les esprits, les fantômes et toutes les autres choses qui s'attaquent aux pauvres gens sans défense.

Saving people. Hunting things. Family business (7)

Tout ça pour dire que les deux hommes sont dans le surnaturel depuis avant même leur naissance. Se faisant souvent passer pour des agents du FBI, Dean et Sam enquêtent et résolvent toutes les affaires surnaturelles qui leur tombent sous la main.

Ce jour-là, ils sont à Poughkeepsie, État de New York et pensent avoir affaire à des vampires. Ils font ce qu'ils font habituellement. C'est-à-dire fourrer leurs nez dans les dossiers de la police, interroger les témoins et inspecter les corps. Il s'avère qu'ils ont raison. Ce sont des vampires. Ils en trouvent un et le suivent pour qu'il les mène au repaire de sa bande. Quand ils entrent dans la vieille grange, le spectacle qui les attend, les laisse pantois.

Sam et Dean sont là, armés de machettes bien tranchantes et prêts à en découdre. D'après ce qu'ils ont déduit, il devrait y avoir entre six à huit vampires sur les lieux. Ils découvrent douze personnes, dont cinq ne sont pas des vampires. Ce sont des hommes vêtus de noirs et portant de longs manteaux noirs à capuches. Capuches qui tombent bas sur leurs visages, empêchant de voir leurs traits. Mais, à la limite, ce n'est pas le plus étonnant. Non, le plus étonnant, ce sont les six cadavres sans têtes à leurs pieds. Un dernier vampire est à genoux, un capucheux derrière lui, une lame sur la gorge. Avant de décapiter le vampire, l'homme à capuche déclare :

« In nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti. Amen. » (8)

Et ensuite, égorge le vampire. La tête de la créature se détache du reste du corps avec un chuintement. Comme si quelque chose sur la lame avait creusé dans les chairs et terminé le travail. Puis le même qui a prié, déclare :

- Brigade Babylone, on s'en va.

Et les cinq hommes disparaissent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là.

- Putain, c'était quoi ça ? S'exclame Dean.

Sam secoue la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

**TROIS MOIS PLUS ****TÔT**

Bizarrement, après ce premier contact, les frères Winchester n'ont jamais revu les hommes en capuche comme les appelle Dean, alors que Sam continue de tenter de le corriger pour qu'il dise « La Brigade Babylone ». Dean l'ignore juste.

Les deux frères font des recherches, à la grande joie de Sam, cherchant dans la vaste base de données sur papier des Hommes de Lettres. Ils cherchent des dossiers, un fichier, une feuille, voire une note. Même une vague mention, n'importe quoi se rapportant à la brigade Babylone serait un plus. Malheureusement, malgré l'enthousiasme de Sam et le soutien moral de Dean –qui l'aide le plus souvent, un verre de Whisky à la main- ils ne trouvent rien.

Et pendant tout ce temps, ils doivent s'interrompre pour s'occuper d'autres affaires. C'est comme ça qu'un jour, en rentrant d'une affaire –un ShapeShiffter à Portland-, Sam et Dean découvrent un jeune homme dans le bunker. Le jeune homme est plutôt grand, la peau claire, les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il fait une pile bien nette d'une montagne de papier.

Les deux frères lâchent leurs sacs et pointent leurs armes sur l'intrus qui se contente de les dévisager d'un air ennuyé.

- Les frères Winchester, déclare le jeune d'une voix trainante. Il m'avait dit que vous étiez impressionnant. J'avoue que je ne suis pas encore impressionné. Ça viendra peut-être.

- Bordel, mais tu es qui ? S'exclame Dean.

Le jeune homme hausse un sourcil moqueur.

- Disons, pour faire simple, que je suis le messager. Et comme tu le sais, on ne tire pas sur le messager.

- Le messager de qui ? Demande Sam sans baisser son arme.

- Ah ça, je vais vous laisser le découvrir, ricane le jeune.

L'intrus passe devant eux pour quitter le bunker. Sauf que les deux chasseurs ne peuvent pas le laisser partir comme ça. Dean tente de l'empoigner par l'épaule et sans comprendre comment, il termine encastré dans une étagère. Sam a à peine le temps de cligner des paupières que l'intrus a disparu.

Le plus grand se précipite pour aider son frère à se relever.

- Putain, mais c'était quoi ça ? S'exclame Dean en colère.

- J'en sais rien. Je vais regarder ce qu'il nous a laissé. Il y a peut-être une explication là-dedans.

**PRESENT**

- Ça a quel rapport avec nous ? Demande Derek qui commence à réellement s'impatienter.

Il devrait être dehors, à chercher Stiles. Toutes ces parlottes l'énervent. De toute façon, le loup de naissance a toujours été un homme d'action. Et là, il a des fourmis dans les jambes.

- Le gars nous a laissé une note avec les dossiers. Dossiers qu'il a trouvés dans notre propre bibliothèque, leur apprend Dean, avec agacement.

- Une note ? Intervient John.

Quelque part, la venue des chasseurs et leurs informations sortent le père de Stiles de la spirale de désespoir dans laquelle la mort de son fils l'a plongé. Après tout, tout ça, c'est une enquête policière et c'est son travail. Et pour la première fois en six mois, son travail lui donne une lueur d'espoir pour retrouver son fils. Ce qu'il pensait impossible.

Sam sort un papier de sa poche, comme s'il se doutait que quelqu'un demanderait à voir le mot pour confirmation.

John prend le papier et avant de lire le message, il étudie un instant la feuille. C'est une simple feuille blanche d'imprimante comme on en trouve partout. Rien qui puisse les mettre sur la piste de son enfant. Alors seulement, le policier se concentre sur le contenu du message. Et ça lui saute aux yeux. C'est l'écriture de Stiles. Si les chasseurs ne mentent pas, son unique enfant était bien vivant trois mois plus tôt. John prend une profonde inspiration tremblante et lit enfin.

« _Je savais que les frères Winchester étaient réels !_

_Je sais, votre nom de famille n'est jamais cité dans les livres « Supernatural » mais j'ai désormais accès à une sacré base de données. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous fais parvenir ce mot. J'ai besoin d'aide. Je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir seul ou avec l'aide de ma meute –Ils sont gentils ! Comme Garth !- mais je n'en suis plus si sûr. J'ai l'impression que c'est trop gros pour nous. Et vous avez l'habitude des gros trucs. De plus, ce qu'ils m'ont fait m'a tellement changé que de plus en plus souvent, je ne me reconnais plus. Je ne suis pas sûr que je serais encore d'une grande d'aide. Plus pour très longtemps, en tout cas._

_S'il vous plait, lisez les dossiers, faites vos propres recherches et ensuite allez à Beacon Hills, Californie. Là-bas, vous devrez trouver le Shérif Stilinski et Scott McCall. Scott est l'Alpha local. Deaton aidera peut-être aussi._

_J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide._

_Ezec Stiles Stilinski._ »

John ferme les yeux et donne le papier à Scott. Le message passe de main en main, jusqu'à ce que Derek puisse le lire. Quand il constate que Stiles ne l'a même pas cité, il sent son cœur se serrer avant de se morigéner. Cette douleur n'a rien à faire là. Après tout, Stiles et lui commençaient à être amis. Alors, pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

Castiel fixe Derek et penche la tête sur le côté comme s'il faisait face à un casse-tête chinois particulièrement vicieux. Quand le Bêta s'en rend compte, il retrousse un peu les lèvres comme s'il montrait les dents. Mais en réalité, il est surtout gêné. Il ne le dira jamais à personne –et surtout pas à Stiles- mais à force d'entendre Stiles parler des livres « Supernatural » et des deux chasseurs qui en sont les héros, le jeune Hale les a lu. Dans un souci de recherches, évidemment. S'il y a des chasseurs pires que les Argent, il doit le savoir. C'est sa ligne de défense, et Derek n'en démordra pas. Vous pourriez l'attacher à un plant d'aconit et lui faire avaler du gui mélangé à du Sorbier, il continuerait à dire la même chose. Sauf qu'il a dévoré les bouquins. C'était curieusement addictif.

Le loup de naissance a parfois eu des envies de foutre des baffes à Sam, parce que certaines choses qu'il a dites ou faites étaient carrément stupides. Et il a voulu secouer Dean, par rapport à sa relation avec Castiel. Le chasseur ne voyait-il pas la relation privilégiée qu'il entretient avec l'homme au trench-Coat ? Apparemment pas.

Bref, ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est Stiles et comment le retrouver. Et surtout, le ramener définitivement dans la meute.

* * *

><p>(7) J'ai gardé la version anglaise, parce qu'en français, ça n'a absolument aucune gueule.<p>

(8) Au nom du père, du fils et du saint esprit. Amen. C'est tout simplement une prière.

* * *

><p><em>Pour info, ça fait une demi-heure que je chante "C'est ma prière" de Mike Brant! Que quelqu'un me mette une autre chanson dans le crâne, pitié!<em>


	14. Chapter 13

_Bonjour les gens! Le chapitre 13 et cette fois, il y a vraiment l'indice qui explique ce qu'est devenu Stiles. Un vrai indice et tout. Bon, ce sera vachement plus facile si vous regardez SPN, mais promis, je le dis clairement dans un autre chapitre :D_

_Oh, aussi on m'a demandé de ne pas faire trop de Spoilers sur TW et SPN, sauf que j'en fais et j'en suis désolée. Je vais essayer de prévenir quand il y en aura, mais je vais probablement souvent oublié (je connais mon cerveau de poisson rouge ^^") _

_Donc dans ce chapitre, spoilers sur les saisons 8 et 9 de SPN. Ce n'est qu'une mention et j'ai changé des trucs sur la suite, parce que y a des choses qui ne me plaisaient pas. Et je vais aussi essayer de les expliquer en temps et en heure ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RAR<em>**

_**anonyme92** Salut, merci pour ce excellent chapitre, on apprend plus sur stiles et sur la venue des héros de supernatural. Vivement la suite._

_+Merci à toi de me lire ^^ Et on va en apprendre un peu plus dans ce chapitre ;) la suite est là ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Et je ne le dis jamais assez, mais <strong>MERCI DE ME LIRE!<strong>_

* * *

><p>- Il y avait quoi dans les dossiers ? Demande Parrish.<p>

- Ce qu'on vous a déjà raconté, répond Dean en posant enfin son fusil. Et quelques infos sur comment sont formés les soldats des brigades.

- Comment sont-ils formés ? Demande Scott.

Et c'est réellement courageux de sa part, parce que personne ne doute que ce n'est pas en chantant des comptines et en dansant sur des arcs-en-ciel que les soldats sont formés. Comme l'a dit Stiles dans son mot : « je ne me reconnais plus » et ça les terrifie. Parce que s'il y a bien une personne qu'on ne peut pas forcer à faire quelque chose, c'est Stiles.

C'est Castiel qui répond, parce que cet homme est un mélange d'honnêteté et de naïveté qui font qu'il est presque toujours brutalement sincère.

- La plupart des soldats sont plutôt dociles apparemment, donc c'est juste de l'entrainement au combat et au maniement des armes. Les plus récalcitrants ont droit à de la torture et du lavage de cerveau.

Et ils savent tous dans quelle catégorie Stiles se situe.

- Torture ? Souffle Lydia.

Comme mû par un instinct qu'il ne peut pas contrôler ou combattre, l'adjoint Parrish se rapproche de la jeune femme et la serre dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller, murmure-t-il à son oreille. On va le ramener.

OoOoO

- Pour défaire ce que l'organisation lui a fait, il va déjà falloir l'attraper, fait remarquer Dean.

- Dans les dossiers, explique Sam, il est dit que l'organisation procédait à des hybridations. Le meilleur moyen d'attraper Stiles serait de savoir avec quoi ils l'ont transformé.

- Quelque chose qui a une odeur de sang, notifie Liam. Et un autre truc, comme dans une église.

- Il y avait autre chose, ajoute Scott. Mais je n'ai pas pu le reconnaitre. J'avoue aussi que je n'ai pas fait plus attention que ça. Et les autres sentaient la vieille église, la charogne et l'herbe fraichement coupée.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. Il sait qu'il n'a pas été le meilleur Alpha du monde, loin de là, mais il a quand même appris à ses Bêtas à se servir de leurs nez et à décrypter ce qu'ils sentaient. Il regrette qu'Isaac ne soit pas là. C'était lui le plus doué pour ça.

En regardant Scott, le jeune Hale a conscience des lacunes de celui-ci. Il n'est un loup-garou que depuis un peu plus d'un an, Alpha depuis 8 mois environ et il lui reste tellement à apprendre. Derek secoue la tête et intervient.

- Stiles sentait le sang, l'encens et la pureté, précise-t-il.

- La pureté ? S'étonne le Shérif. Comme pour les vier…

- Comme Castiel ! Coupe l'ex-Alpha. Il sent comme Castiel.

Il est juste impossible que Derek laisse le Shérif terminer sa phrase. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais entendre dire que Stiles sent la virginité est juste au-dessus de ses forces. Surtout qu'ils savent tous que ce n'est pas le cas, merci Malia ! Lydia n'a pas la même délicatesse.

- La virginité a une odeur ?

- Non, répond Castiel. En tout cas, pas celle-ci. Je ne suis plus vierge et pourtant, Derek dit que je sens quand même la pureté. Donc, ça vient d'autre chose.

- Ok, quoi alors ? Demande Rafaël.

- Le sang, c'est probablement pour les vampires, réfléchit Dean, comme s'il ne voulait pas que la meute sache ce qu'est Castiel.

- Vampires ? S'exclame Jordan. Les vampires existent ?

- Et les loups-garous, les dragons, les sirènes, les démons, etc… Enumère Sam. Tout le folklore est réel.

- Si Stiles était là, il serait comme un dingue, murmure John.

- L'encens vient de quoi à votre avis ? Demande Liam. Ils vivent dans une église ?

- Pour que ce soit mixé à leurs odeurs comme ça, déclare l'émissaire, ça doit être plus que ça.

- Donc, ce sont des hybrides d'au moins trois choses, réfléchit le plus âgé des chasseurs. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Et en même temps, c'est la merde.

- Pourquoi ? Veut savoir Scott.

- Parce que ça offre plus de chance de trouver un moyen de l'attraper, explique le plus grand des chasseurs.

- Ok, ça c'est la bonne nouvelle, fait le Shérif. C'est quoi la mauvaise ?

- Ça diminue les chances de soigner Stiles, répond Castiel. S'il est vraiment en partie vampire et qu'il s'est déjà nourri, c'est irréversible.

- Quelles sont les chances qu'il ne se soit pas nourrit en six mois ? Demande Derek, alors même qu'il connait la réponse.

- Proche du zéro absolu, rétorque Dean. On va avoir besoin d'huile sacrée et d'un appât.

- De l'huile sacrée ? Demande Deaton, visiblement très intéressé.

- Si Stiles est en partie comme Castiel, c'est le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide pour le piéger sans le blesser.

- Et l'appât ? Demande Sam.

- De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, dit Rafaël –et sérieusement, depuis quand il comprend des trucs celui-là ?- Il y avait deux brigades. Une pour nous tuer et l'autre qui avait besoin de la meute pour faire quelque chose.

- Donc, l'appât, ce sera la meute, déclare le plus âgé des chasseurs. Ça me va.

- Une minute ! S'écrit Melissa. Ça ne me va pas du tout à moi !

- Melissa a raison, approuve le Shérif. Pour ce qu'on en sait, ces brigades sont des espèces d'escouades de cinq personnes. Même si nous piégeons mon fils, il en restera quand même quatre. C'est la vie de nos gosses qui est en danger. Vous ne pouvez pas les utiliser comme ça !

- Je vais le faire.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Derek qui vient de parler.

- Je vais le faire, répète le loup de naissance. Je vais servir d'appât.

- Écoute Derek, j'ai bien conscience que tu as cette espèce de complexe qui fait que tu cherches toujours à te sacrifier pour les autres, mais… Fait le Shérif.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite Shérif, coupe Derek. Je le fais pour la meute. Parce que je suis le seul qui puisse le faire. Liam est trop jeune et Scott est encore trop faible pour l'instant. Si nous avions un ou deux mois devant nous, ce serait différent, mais je doute que nous ayons ce temps. Pas vous ? Du coup, ça fait de moi le plus rapide de la meute.

Personne ne répond parce que tous savent qu'il a raison.

- Et l'encens ? Demande soudain Mason. On suppose que le sang, c'est pour les vampires. La pureté pour le même truc que … Heu…

- Castiel, aide l'homme au trench.

- Merci. Donc, la pureté c'est pour ce qu'est Castiel. Mais l'encens, c'est pour quoi ?

- Messieurs Winchester, fait Deaton, vous avez dit que quand vous avez rencontré l'une de ces brigades, l'un d'eux avait récité une prière, c'est bien ça ?

Dean a un sourire un peu gamin et en même temps super fier.

- T'entend ça Sammy ? Messieurs Winchester…

Tout le monde le regarde d'un air agacé et le chasseur se racle la gorge avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Oui, c'est ça, acquiesce-t-il.

- In nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti. Amen, déclare Castiel.

- Au nom du père, du fils et du saint esprit. Amen, murmure Lydia. Ça fait très biblique.

Dean grogne et soupire.

- Putain, c'est pas vrai. À tous les coups, on a un ange renégat sur les bras. Encore ! grommelle Dean.

- Un ange ? s'exclame Scott.

- Encore ? Enchérit John.

- Renégat ? Ajoute Rafaël. Comment ça, un renégat ? Il y a des anges renégats ?

- Dis donc, ton agence n'est pas très au point si elle n'a pas repéré que la pluie d'étoiles filantes d'il y a deux ans, c'était les anges qui tombaient, se moque Dean. Et qu'ils n'ont pas choisi de le faire.

- Dean, soupirent en chœur Castiel et Sam.

Derek n'en jurerait pas, mais il lui semble que le ton de Castiel est moins exaspéré que celui de Sam. Un poil plus affectueux peut-être ?

Le loup de naissance connait la relation qui unit l'homme au Trench au chasseur. Et à les regarder agir, il ne peut s'empêcher de les comparer à lui et Stiles. Derek secoue la tête, refusant d'aller plus loin dans son raisonnement.

Castiel prend un air encore plus sérieux et son visage s'assombrit. Si ce que Derek a senti sur le jeune Stiles est vrai, alors la situation est grave. Plus que grave même.

- Il faut que nous trouvions rapidement le jeune Stiles, déclare-t-il avec préoccupation. C'est même extrêmement urgent.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Dean. Il va pas se sauver, pour ce qu'on en sait.

- Dean, réfléchis, fait Sam. Si cette organisation fait des hybridations et que Stiles est en partie comme Cas, où ont-ils trouvés l'A.D.N. ? C'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient aller au drugstore du coin.

- Oh. _Oh_ !

- Excusez-moi ? Intervient Lydia. Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler de ce qu'est Castiel, mais vous n'avez pas dit ce qu'il est. Donc Castiel, tu es quoi ?

L'homme au regard bleu la fixe intensément quelques secondes, puis répond tranquillement.

- Je suis un ange du Seigneur.

Choc et confusion. Ce sont les réactions qu'il obtient de la part de ceux qui ne savaient pas.

OoOoO

Cinq hommes portant des capuches noires sont postés sur le toit de l'immeuble le plus haut de la ville. L'un d'entre eux est accroupit et fixe quelque chose, mais son regard est vague. Il est plus concentré sur ce qui se dit derrière lui que sur ce qu'il regarde sans vraiment le voir.

- Nous sommes 5, grogne l'un des hommes. Nous aurions pu le prendre sans problème !

- Augusti Dux (9) ne va pas être content, argumente un autre.

L'homme accroupi se relève et se tourne vers ses hommes.

- Augusti Dux m'a donné carte blanche pour mener cette opération, déclare-t-il d'une voix dure. Si ça pose un problème à l'un d'entre vous, je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver une manière de régler ça entre nous.

La façon dont celui qui a parlé caresse son poignard d'un air distrait ne trompe personne et aucun des autres hommes ne répond.

- Bien, approuve l'homme. Je suis content de voir que nous nous comprenons.

- Oui Ezéchiel, répondent en chœur les quatre autres.

(9) Chef suprême en latin selon Uki96 et Klywen (merci à sa prof d'histoire-géo d'ailleurs) parce que google trad m'a fait une blague ^^''

* * *

><p><em>Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu. <em>

_J'ai une annonce à faire. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une fic sur AO3 et après avoir demandé l'autorisation, je vais donc m'exercer à l'exercice difficile de la traduction. PArce que je ne peux pas continuer à demander à Phoenix et Annaëlle, les pauvres ont leurs propres projets quand même. Donc voila, bientôt, une trad de ma part. L'auteur n'a pas résumé comme ça, mais pour moi, le résumé pourrait être "Comment Kira a créé le Sterek"_

_A bientôt ^^_


	15. Chapter 14

_Coucou les gens, comment ça va? Moi, ça va bien. Je me suis enfin débloquée! Donc si je continue sur ma lancée, je pourrais bientôt reprendre la publi deux fois par semaine. Croisons les doigts!_

_Cette semaine, pas de TW dans le chapitre, juste du SPN. D'ailleurs, si certains et certaines n'ont pas encore vu les saisons 7 et 8, il y a un énorme spoiler dessus. Désolée :/_

_Sinon, vous allez voir ou vous avez déjà vu que j'ai repris beaucoup de noms angéliques et comme je suis un peu blonde, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. Donc quand il n'y a pas de définition, ce ne sont pas les vrais anges. Par exemple Uriel et Ezéchiel ne sont pas les anges de SPN, puisque dans cette fic, Ezéchiel est Stiles. Oui j'aime faire compliqué lol_

_Ah aussi, FF ne prend pas les mots barrés. ça m'enquiquine beaucoup d'ailleurs, puisque ça complique un truc important. Donc dans les mots que Stiles envoie, à la fin, il écrit Ezé, puis Stiles. Le Ezé est normalement barré. C'est parce qu'en fait, Stiles disparaît petit à petit au profit d'Ezéchiel. Je suis pas sûre d'être super claire sur ce coup là. Désolée._

_Normalement, je n'ai rien oublié d'expliquer, mais si jamais y a un truc qui coince, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. Je mets du temps à répondre, mais promis, je réponds ^^_

_Bonne Lecture :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RAR<em>**

_**anonyme92** Salut j'ai aimer ce chapitre a la prochaine pour le prochain et merci_

_+ Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^_

* * *

><p>Les deux chasseurs et l'ange ont quitté assez rapidement la clinique vétérinaire après la Grande Révélation. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas épiloguer cent sept ans sur le fait que Castiel était un être multimillénaire. Ils auraient pu, mais non.<p>

Dean sort deux bières du frigo, en lance une à son frère avant d'ouvrir la sienne et de jeter un regard perçant sur l'ange qui est avec eux et fixe le paysage au-delà de la fenêtre. Pas que le paysage soit impressionnant ou magnifique –après tout, leur chambre donne sur la nationale-, mais Castiel semble y trouver son compte.

- Cas ? Appelle Dean. Ça va ?

L'ange se retourne et ses yeux sont presque noirs de rage. Ça choque quelque peu les chasseurs. Parce que même s'ils ont déjà vu Cas en colère ou même en rage, jamais il n'a eu cet air. Un air qui donne l'impression qu'il va raser le continent, avant de l'engloutir dans l'océan.

- Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? Explose soudain l'homme au Trench. Pour qui se prennent-ils pour jouer ainsi avec l'œuvre de Dieu ?

Sam relève soudain la tête comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Et si c'était ça ? Demande le plus jeune des chasseurs.

- Comment ça ? Fait Dean.

- Et si le but de cette organisation, c'était de faire le boulot de Dieu ?

- Blasphème ! Explose Castiel.

- Cas, ne t'énerve pas, rétorque Sam. Je dis juste que cette organisation pourrait penser faire le boulot de Dieu ou au moins bosser pour lui. Quand on y pense, l'encens, la prière au moment de tuer, les couteaux en formes de croix et les hybridations avec de l'A.D.N. d'ange, ça fait sens, non ?

Dean et Castiel échangent un regard. Sam a toujours l'impression d'être mis à l'écart dans ces moments-là. Il aimerait d'ailleurs que les deux hommes s'avouent enfin ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Le plus jeune des chasseurs va finir par mourir asphyxié par toute cette tension sexuelle. Sauf qu'il sait très bien que son grand frère ne fera jamais le premier pas, à cause de conneries telles que l'éducation que leur à donner leur père. Et pourtant, Sam se rappelle parfaitement combien Dean avait eu l'air fier quand il avait dit qu'Adam était son truc gay. Ça veut bien dire que le blond n'est pas si réfractaire que ça à l'idée, non ?

Mais plus que tout, Sam sait que Castiel ne bougera pas non plus. Pour des conneries telles que la pureté de l'âme de Dean, que lui est un ange et surtout que ce serait prendre avantage sur le chasseur. Totalement des conneries, mais Hey ! C'est pas comme si quelqu'un lui demandait son avis, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus jeune sort son ordinateur portable et lance quelques recherches. Même s'il ne trouve rien, ça l'occupera en attendant le moment où ils vont tendre leur piège pour attraper le jeune Stiles. Sam est d'ailleurs curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le gamin. Bien sûr dès qu'ils ont eu son nom, ils ont fait quelques recherches, mais à part sa mort –ou plutôt prétendue mort- et celle de sa mère, ils n'ont pas été chercher plus loin.

Ce qu'il trouve laisse Sam incrédule et perplexe. C'est pas possible que tout ça arrive dans une seule et même ville dans une période aussi courte. À croire que Gabriel est revenu d'entre les morts et s'amuse comme un petit fou. Quoi que ça ne ressemble pas vraiment au Trikster. Quelque part, même quand Gabriel faisait ses blagues de mauvais goût, il y avait un petit côté immature qui rendait les choses ridicules. Là, point de ridiculisme. Que des morts, des blessés et de l'horreur.

- Putain, c'est dingue, murmure le chasseur.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais le loup avec qui tu as failli te battre, heu… Derek ? Ouais, c'est ça Derek. Il a perdu presque toute sa famille dans un incendie. Ensuite sa sœur a été retrouvée coupée en deux et il a été accusé du meurtre. Par Stiles et Scott, d'ailleurs. Et ce n'est que le début, explique Sam, incrédule. Ça continue comme ça, pendant une bonne année.

- Eh ben, je les plains, commente seulement Dean.

- C'est étrange qu'il n'y ait rien eu de plus depuis la pseudo mort de Stiles, marmonne le plus jeune des chasseurs.

- Tu crois que c'est significatif ? Demande Castiel.

Sam se penche en arrière sur sa chaise et laisse ses yeux errer dans le vide.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence en tout cas.

- Castiel, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas au courant de ce que fait cette organisation ? Questionne Dean. Vous n'auriez pas du sentir qu'il y avait des hybrides d'anges ?

- Normalement si, admet l'ange. Ça ferait d'eux des Nephilim(10) en plus et ce n'est pas le genre de chose que nous laissons passer normalement. Je vais aller me renseigner.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, l'ange disparait de la pièce.

Dean porta nonchalamment sa bière à sa bouche et bu une longue gorgée. Sam n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que depuis que Cas était apparemment mort à cause des Léviathans, il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir Castiel sous les yeux. Et après l'avoir cherché pendant des mois au Purgatoire, il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

- Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, déclare le plus jeune.

- Je vais regarder un peu la télé, répond Dean.

Et Sam sait que ça veut dire que Dean ne va probablement pas dormir de la nuit. Mais il ne dit rien. S'il demande à son grand frère ce qui ne va pas, Dean ne lui répondra pas ou alors soutiendra qu'il va bien. Le plus grand hausse les épaules et passe dans la salle de bains.

Dean s'approche de la fenêtre et regarde dehors, les yeux braqués sur le ciel, l'inquiétude assombrissant son visage.

OoOoO

**PARADIS**

Quand Castiel arrive au Paradis, il est étonné de découvrir que tous les anges l'attendent. Ça ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il avise Hannah, une ange avec qui il s'entend plutôt bien.

- Hannah, que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune femme s'approche de lui et le regarde avec ce qui ressemble à de l'inquiétude.

- Castiel, nous avons un gros problème et nous pensons que tu es celui qui est le plus à même de s'en charger. De plus, tu es le seul que les frères Winchester écoutent.

- Très bien, acquiesce le brun.

- Nous avons découvert récemment qu'une organisation humaine fait des expériences sur des humains et des créatures, mais également, sur l'un d'entre nous, explique Hannah.

- Oui, je suis déjà au courant, avoue Castiel. Nous enquêtons justement là-dessus avec les Winchester. Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

Hannah se tourne vers un autre ange qui lui donne un papier qu'elle-même tend à Cas.

- Un jeune homme est apparu ici de nulle part, raconte-t-elle. Nous ne l'avions jamais vu et pourtant, il avait l'air comme nous. Il nous a donné ça et a dit que nous saurions quoi en faire. Puis, il a disparu.

- Il n'a rien dit d'autre ? demande Castiel en prenant le papier.

- Juste qu'il n'était que le messager et qu'on ne tirait pas sur le messager.

C'est étrangement familier. Peut-être que c'est le même jeune homme qui est venu parler aux frères ? Quand Castiel lit le mot, il sent une monstrueuse colère prendre naissance dans son ventre pour rayonner ensuite dans son corps.

« Très chers anges,

Vous ne me connaissez pas et franchement, je n'avais pas envie de vous impliquer, mais je viens de découvrir qu'il y avait plus de guerriers que ce que je pensais. Mes amis sont forts et courageux, mais même eux ne peuvent rien contre plus de trois cents hybrides. Castiel devrait pouvoir vous renseigner.

Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, ça m'arrangerait. Je me bats du mieux que je peux, mais bientôt, je n'existerais plus.

Ezéch Stiles »

Trois cents guerriers. C'est beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils avaient estimés. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas retrouvés tous ceux qui ont été obligés d'entrer dans l'organisation. Il y en a d'autres.

OoOoO

**AILLEURS**

Mickaël se tient devant la fenêtre et regarde le paysage au-dehors. Un homme blond entre dans la pièce et s'agenouille derrière lui, attendant.

- Uriel, dit juste Mickaël.

- Monseigneur, répond le dénommé Uriel.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Quelqu'un a impliqué les anges, déclare juste le blond.

Un étrange sourire étire les lèvres de Mickaël.

- Parfait, ronronne-t-il. Absolument parfait. Que toutes les brigades se tiennent prêtes.

- Bien Monseigneur.

Uriel se relève et sort de la pièce. Un faible gémissement s'élève dans un coin de la pièce et Mickaël jette un regard presque ennuyé à l'homme enchainé.

Le prisonnier est un homme d'environ 30 ans, les cheveux noirs et bien trop longs. De larges cercles rouges entourent ses yeux comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis bien trop longtemps. Torse nu, il est enchainé au mur par les poignets. Mickaël s'avance lentement de lui et l'homme geint et essaye de s'échapper.

- Après toutes ces années, tu essayes encore de te soustraire à moi Malik(11) ? Ricane L'homme.

Le dénommé Malik ne répond pas.

- Tsk tsk tsk, fait Mickaël en posant la main sur le visage du prisonnier. Je ne te comprends pas. Tu devrais être fier et heureux. Tu poursuis l'œuvre de ton père, grâce aux enfants que nous avons pu créer grâce à toi. Tu n'es pas content, très cher ange ?

Malik gémit pitoyablement, faisant rire Mickaël.

* * *

><p>(10) <em>Nephilim<em> : selon la bible, enfants nés des « fils de Dieu » et des « filles de la terre »

(11) _Malik_ : Malik, le gardien de l'enfer, est nommé dans le Coran, et ne sourit jamais à cause de sa création.

* * *

><p><em>Promis, le Destiel ne sera pas qu'une allusion ^^<em>


End file.
